


Playing With Fire (Never Felt So Nice)

by transteverogers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boarding School AU, M/M, superhero, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transteverogers/pseuds/transteverogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's known he's special since he was 7. </p><p> </p><p>(AKA the one where they all have superpowers and go to a boarding school, where Harry's incapable of talking about his feelings, Zayn's not the ass for once and Niall just wants people to stop thinking about sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Fire (Never Felt So Nice)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, it took me a month to write this but I'm so glad it's done! I'd like to thank Brittany for editing it and Mikaela for the art (which will hopefully post). I'd also like to thank them again for helping come up with ideas and forcing me to write when I was ready to stop. ily guys! find me on tumblr at [squishyliampayne](http://squishyliampayne.tumblr.com/)

 

 

 

Liam knew he was special ever since he was 7.

 

It was a hot day, abnormal to a usual day in England, and Liam was dying for a cool off of any kind. “Muuuummy!” Liam had called. “Can we go to the pool? Please mummy, please!”

 

Karen looked at her son with a sad smile. “We can’t baby. I have work I need to finish.”

 

Liam looked down at his feet sadly, but nodded. “Can I play outside in the backyard then?”

 

Karen waved him off, already getting back into her work. It was only a few moments later when she heard a loud scream. Liam.

 

She jumped up, running into the backyard, finding Liam’s arm was completely covered in water, coming from his hand.

 

“Mummy, what do I do?” Liam asked, voice high and shrill.

 

“Sweetie. You have to calm down.” Karen knew _exactly_ what to do. It wasn’t odd, not anymore, for the year and age they were in. It seemed more and more likely that kids were being born with these powers, and Karen was sure that, eventually, everyone in the world would have these powers. “Think of… Think of the water as an extension of you, nothing that can hurt you.”

 

There were tears coming down Liam’s face, but he tried to focus. He did as his mother said and, after a few moments, the water had taken residence in the palm of his hand.

 

________________

 

Flash forward 3 years, and Liam is heading off to a ‘special boarding school, for special boys just like you’ as his mother had told him.

 

Liam had said how he didn’t want to go, how he’d be bullied the same there, and that he wanted to stay home with her, and his dad and sisters but Karen had insisted he went.

 

“You’ll learn how to use your powers, properly.” Karen says softly. They were on the platform now, and Liam was holding back his tears, not wanting to draw attention to himself or use his power. He hadn’t used it for years. Liam had shown to who he thought were his friends but instead of thinking that he could be like Flash or Superman, they’d turned their backs on him, told him he was a freak, made him an outcast. Liam hadn’t tapped into the power since.

 

Liam nods to his mother, hugging her tightly one last time and mutters to her how he loves her and promises to write.

 

She laughs in his ear softly, and pulls back a bit. “I know you will, love. Promise me that you’ll use your power? No one will make fun of you there. You’ll be good, too, right?”

 

Liam nods, but it’s more to the second comment rather than the first. “Promise mum. I-I gotta go.” He says, pulling back from her completely, and grabbing his bag. It was almost 10, which was when the train was due to leave.

 

“Bye Liam.” She says, waving at him with a small smile as he climbs into the train.

 

________________

 

It wasn’t until 20 minutes into the train ride that someone finally came into Liam’s compartment. He was a small boy, with very dark tanned skin and raven’s black hair. His eyes were a golden hazel colour.

 

“Um…” The boy says softly, not looking at Liam. “Can I… Can I sit here?”

 

Liam nods quickly, hoping he could make fast friends with the boy. “Yeah, yeah of course. M’Liam.”

 

The boy takes a seat across Liam, tentatively smiling at him. “Zayn.” The two boys are silent for a moment before Zayn speaks again. “What can you do?”

 

Liam looks down at his hands, not wanting to answer the question. “I… I don’t like talking about it…”

 

Zayn smiles at him again, “I’ll show you mine then?” He put out his hand without waiting for Liam’s answer. In an istanst (instant/instance?), above Zayn’s palm, a flicker of fire began. “Cool, huh? And that’s barely anything. I can turn completely into flames too!”

 

“Like the human torch.” Liam says, and then wishes he didn’t. After discovering his powers, Liam had taken to comics about superheroes with powers like his and maybe he was a little ashamed of how much he read about them.

 

Zayn nods though, and his face split into a groundbreaking grin. “Like the human torch. Minus the cool flying thing though. But I’ve been working on it since I was 7.”

 

“But… What if you hurt someone?” Liam asks, surprised.

 

“That’s why you learn to control it.” Zayn says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Didn’t your family teach you all this?”

 

Liam shook his head. “I’m the only one in my family who can… Do things.”

 

“Oh…” Zayn said softly, before launching into a story about the school that his parents and grandparents and older sister Doniya had told him.

 

________________

 

It’s multiple hours later when Zayn and Liam reached the school. Upon seeing it, Liam’s jaw drops to the floor of the cab they were in.

 

The school is _huge,_ to say the least. From what Liam can see driving up, is that there’s the main building shaped into a U, with huge, long halls coming off of them and on the left hand side, a second U was created. As the drove closer to the main entrance, he could see in the distance there were more buildings not connected with the main one.

 

“Zayn this place…” Liam breaths, unable to contain his awe.

 

Zayn was right beside him, looking out the window with the same look. “I know… I’ve seen photos but I never imagined…”

 

The cab they’re in pulls up to the front door, which is huge and intimidating. The two boys grab their bags and get out of the cab, still looking at the school with wide eyes and open mouths. It was at least four stories tall with red bricks and completely breathtaking.

 

Zayn and Liam weren’t the only ones staring at the school, completely breathless. There were older students, looking at them smugly, but all of the younger ones, the ones their age, were gaping at the building. Soon though, everyone was ushered inside.

 

The inside was even grander than the outside. The ceiling was arched and the walls were covered in wood. They were being guided towards a different part of the school than the older students were headed. While the older students were going left, the younger ones- including Liam and Zayn- were going right.

 

They followed a short hall, then turned left and went down a longer one. They seemed to go right, left, right, left before stopping at what looked like a bank door. In front of it, stood two men. One was a larger man, with what looked like enormous muscles. “That’s Paul Higgins.” Zayn whispers quietly in Liam’s ear. The other man beside him was older, dressed in a suit with greying hairs. “And that’s Simon Cowell. Head of the school.”

 

Liam nods, taking in the information. “What are we doing?”

 

Zayn is saved from having to answer Liam, because Simon Cowell begins to speak.

 

“Hello students.” He says in a strong British voice. “My name is Simon Cowell and I am the head of this school.” He pauses, looking over the crowd of ten year olds, all of who seem to be shaking in their boots. “In the room behind me, you will show Mr. Higgins and I your powers and you will be put into one of the three immediate groups. Physical, mental or elemental. You should already have an idea of what group you will be placed in.” There were murmurs going through the crowd, people talking about which group they believe they belong in. “Quiet down. Now, after that, Mr. Higgins and I will decide whether you are Superhero material or Sidekick material. This will decide what type of classes you take during your 9 years at this school.”

 

There was another murmur across the crowd, but this one was more worried than anything else. “Adams, Phillip.”

 

A small boy steps forward nervously and Simon and Paul lead him into the room.

 

_______________

 

It was only minutes later when Phillip had reameraged (re-emerged). Simon Cowell stood in front of the group with him and began to speak. “Phillip Adams. Group; Physical. Standing; Superhero. Welcome to The Academy for the Genetically Enhanced, also known as AGE.”

 

_______________

 

It was on the day that Liam and Zayn had spoken last. While they were both in the elemental group, Zayn was given a superhero standing but Liam’s unused and underdeveloped powers had given a sidekick standing.

 

They never spoke again.

 

That is, until, everything changed.

 

_______________

 

“Last year mate.” A familiar voice says coming up behind Liam.

 

Liam was back standing in front of his home, looking at it with some of that awe left in his eyes, but more of a fond look than anything.

 

Liam nods, looking back at someone who had become his best friend over the past 8 years he was at AGE.

 

Harry was tall and thin, curly hair sticking up in a quiff on his head and tattoos covering his arms. He’s something special, Harry.

 

Liam had changed over the years as well. He wasn’t that thin little boy, with a fragile body and fragile heart. No. He was tall, covered in muscles and with a couple tattoos too.

 

“Last year of being called a lower mutant?” Liam mutters, looking over at Harry. “Can’t wait for it.”

 

Even though there was an “everyone is equal, no matter their standing, no matter their power” all of the superhero standing people thought they were, well, _better_ than the sidekicks.

 

“One more year mate.” Another voice says, clapping his hand on Liam’s shoulder. Niall.

 

Niall was short, with dyed blonde hair and his complete attitude and look says “hyped-up frat boy”. He was also a superhero.

 

So maybe Liam was a little wrong for stereotyping _all_ superheroes as assholes. Niall was cool.

 

Niall was a mental superhero, with the powers of telekinesis and telepathy. Not that he used the latter so much, but he was good. Complete genius too. He made Liam and Harry promise that they’d be an equal team when they got out of there, even if Harry hadn’t shown anyone but the school his powers.

 

All they knew was he was a mental student. They didn’t even know if he was superhero or sidekick. He took all of his power classes alone and at night.

 

“Come on then you two.” Liam says, putting his arm around both Niall and Harry. “We got a school to graduate.”

 

_______________

 

The main dining hall was a long hall, with white walls and ceiling with wooden arches and filled with rounded tables, big enough to fit 5 people. At one end of the hall was a door, and across it was the teacher’s table.

 

“I heard this year we’ve got like, double the usual newbies.” Niall says casually when they were sitting in the usual spot. The farthest corner away from the teacher’s table.

 

“Oh, really?” Liam says, unsurprised. He always knew that this would happen, that more and more kids would be developing powers. It was only a matter of decades before everyone would have them. Just a part of humanity’s developments.

 

Harry nods, as if he’s the one how figured it all out. “They were so short and tiny and in complete awe at this school. I hope we didn’t look like that.”

 

Liam laughs, grinning at Niall and Harry. “We were, don’t even try and say we weren’t.”

 

“He’s got a point.” Niall agrees, eating some of his dinner.

 

“Of course I have a point.” Liam says, flicking some of his food at Niall. “My mum works for the government. I’ve known about this shit since I was kid.”

 

Niall stops the food flying towards him with ease, and redirects it into his mouth and grins at Liam.

 

Liam rolls his eyes, but there’s a fond grin on playing on his lips.

 

“What’d you got this year?” Liam asks, referring to the schedules. They always get them the day before hand, unless they’re newbies.

 

Niall pulls out a crumbled out piece of paper, and hands it to Liam. “See if we got anything together will you.”

 

Harry does the same and lets Liam compare all three schedules.

 

This year, Liam has Sidekick 101, Melting and Freezing, Science, Math (with Harry), lunch (with both Harry and Niall), English, History (with Niall), Hand-to-Hand Combat, and Vocal (with Harry and Niall). “We have lunch and vocal together. Harry and me, we have math together and then Niall you’re stuck with me for History.” He looked over Niall and Harry’s, comparing their classes. “And the two of you have Science and English together.” Looking up from the schedules, Liam could see a frozen look in Harry’s eyes, one that looked of almost pure terror. “You ok there Haz?” Liam asks softly, looking at his friend.

 

Harry blinks his eyes a few time, concealing the look of terror. “Uh… Yeah… Yeah. I’ll be fine.”

 

Niall and Liam share a look of disbelief, but let it go. There was no way Harry would bring up something if they pushed him. They needed to let him come to them, at his own pace.

 

_______________

 

After dinner, Niall, Harry and Liam say their goodnights and promise to meet in the dining hall for breakfast the next day, they head off to their respective dorming halls.

 

Each hall was sorted by group, and none of them were attached to the building. They were all placed on the left hand side of the school as well. There was the Elementary hall (also known as The E), which was the second closest to the main building. Closest to the school, was the Mental Hall, which left the farthest building to be for the Physical students.

 

Looking down at his schedule, which also had his room number, Liam could tell he was on the third floor. Liam found that rather strange, seeing as sidekicks were usually on the ground floor, or if they were really unlucky, in the basement.

 

Shrugging it off though, Liam found his bag in the front hall of the building, and began heading up to his room.

 

It was down the far end of the hall, and Liam had to squeeze past all of the superhero standing students. Grumbling to himself, he opened the door to find that someone was already in his room.

 

Not that sharing a room was surprising, no. Everyone had a roommate. But it’s _who_ his roommate was that was surprising.

 

Laying in one of the beds, reading, with a wall already covered in posters and photos, was a long, lean, skinny boy covered in tattoos, with tanned skin and raven’s black hair. His eyes were the same, though. The same as they were nine years ago.

 

“Who are you?” Zayn asks, eyes not looking away from his book.

 

Liam double checks the door, to make sure he has the right room (he does) before realising he would have to dorm with a figgin’ _superhero._

 

“Suppose you wouldn’t remember, would you, mister superhero.” Liam mutters but apparently not quiet enough since Zayn hears and looks up from his book.

 

“Liam.” Zayn says, his entire tone is laced with surprise. “I thought you were a-”

 

“Sidekick?” Liam says, throwing his bag on the empty bed. “I am.”

 

“You have the wrong room then. Third floor is for superheroes.”

 

“You think I don’t bloody know that?” Liam says, doing his best to keep calm. “You can look at my schedule, which has my dorm room on it, and see that I’m in the right room, so you can take your high horse and deal with it.” Liam closes his eyes, allowing himself to count to ten and he could feel the rage in him sink away, letting the calm wash over him like a familiar wave.

 

“And people think I’m hotheaded.” Zayn mutters to himself, but loud enough that Liam knows he was meant to hear. "And the saying's get off your high horse." 

 

“We can talk to the dorm head in the morning.” Liam says, ignoring Zayn's correction and putting his bag on the top of the dresser. Zayn shrugs, and goes back to his book.

 

Liam finally allows himself to look around, becoming more familiar with his surroundings. The rooms were basically the same as the ones below him. There were two single beds with white bedding, and at the ends of them, were dressers. There were two desks, side by side on the wall across from the one with the head of the beds and a window. The only difference was that there was a second door.

 

Curiously, Liam walks over to it. “D’you guys have a closet- holy shit, you have private bathrooms?” The sidekicks had communal ones, but this door had led to a small, but _private_ bathroom, complete with a tub and shower.

 

“Don’t you guys?” Zayn asks, eyes on his book.

 

“Communal.” Liam says, stepping out of the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. “S’not bad.” He pauses, thinking for a second before laughing. “I suppose it’s fine if you get in before me.” Zayn looks up over his book, giving Liam a questioning look. In response, Liam holds out his hand, and allows a ball of water to form for a few seconds, before closing his palm. He purposely forgets to pull the water back in, not wanting Zayn to know how much control he really has over his power. The water ball loses its shape, and falls to the floor. “Oh, uh, sorry ‘bout that.” Liam says, pretending to be sheepish. “Anyways, I just uh… I’m… Shit. I always forget what it’s called but, like, I’m connected to water, obviously.” He laughs nervously, “I just like to be in the water a lot.”

 

“Isn’t it aquakinesis or something?” Zayn asks, putting a book mark in his book and placing it on the bed.

 

“Right. That’s uh. That’s it.” Liam says. “And you’re pyromaniac. We’re probably the, like, worst combination ever. Fire and water.”

 

“You remember that?” Zayn questions.

 

Liam raises an eyebrow at him. “Even if I didn’t, everyone knows you and Louis. Especially you. You learnt to like, fly in 4th year.” He pauses for a second, before huffing out a small laugh.

 

“Like the human torch.” They say at the same time.

 

Zayn opens up his book, and pulls out a comic book. He shows it to Liam briefly, before placing it back in the book, concealing it completely. “Bit of a comic book fan.” He admits.

 

Liam shrugs. “I got a pretty big collection at home.” Zayn nods, and an awkward silence falls over the two of them. “Right then.” Liam says, pulling out his pj’s from his bag. “I’ll just uh, sleep here tonight and then tomorrow we can go see about changing me out of this room.” Liam strips off his shirt, trying not to feel awkward or anything about being shirtless in front of someone as… Well, someone as attractive as Zayn. Shaking his head slightly to banish anything of, uh, _those_ thoughts, Liam takes off his pants as well before jumping into the bed. “Well, uh. Night. I guess.”

 

“Night.” Zayn mutters back softly as Liam shuts his eyes.

 

_______________

 

“What do you mean you’re rooming with _Zayn Malik?”_ Niall hisses the next morning. All three of them (Liam, Harry and Niall) were sitting back at their table, picking at the food on their plates. “He’s a superhero, and you’re-”

 

“A sidekick, I know.” Liam whispers back.

 

“You shouldn’t be though.” Harry points out. The only people who knew the extent of Liam’s powers were Niall and Harry. They were the people who helped him train and train and train.

 

“I’m not into being a superhero, ok?” Liam says, looking at Harry. “We’ve been over this before and my answer hasn’t changed. I’m not taking the test again. And that’s final.”

 

“Also not what we’re dealing with.” Niall buts in. “How the hell are you rooming with Zayn friggin’ Malik?”

 

“Don’t ask me.” Liam says, leaning back in his chair with a sigh. “I know nothing of it. But him and me are going to talk to one of the dorming teachers and see if we can get me in a different room. So drop it. Please.”

 

Niall puts his hands up in surrender, before going to eat (attack) his food. “What’d you got first?” Harry asks, successfully changing the subject.

 

“Sidekick 101.” Liam rolls his eyes, unable to help it. “That class is basically “remember. You’re not good enough.” And it’s bloody annoying.”

 

“That sucks.” Niall says, mouth full.

 

_______________

 

Liam’s miserable by the time he gets to Vocal class. Sidekick 101 was horrible (but nothing Liam wasn’t used to), Melting and Freezing was a complete bust since the teacher thought Liam was incapable of anything (when, really, his powers could probably drown hers), in science Liam was forced to be partners with Louis bloody Tomlinson, he had to skip lunch due to the fact he felt like his head was spinning, which made him have to sit out for Hand-to-Hand combat, probably his favourite class.

 

Liam drops into the seat beside Niall, rubbing at his temple. “Worse day ever.” He mutters bitterly, dropping his bag on the other side of the chair.

 

Niall shrugs, eating some crisps that he had (how, Liam wouldn’t know). “S’first day Li. It’s gonna be bad.”

 

“Remind me again why I don’t want to y’know.” Liam whispers to him.

 

Niall looks over at him with a raised eyebrow. “Because you don’t want to be treated differently.” He pauses for a second, putting the crisps back in his bag. “Only a year left Li. You’ll make it.”

 

Liam nods and is refrained from replying when the teacher walks in.

 

Surprisingly enough, the teacher wasn’t just _a_ teacher. No, it was Simon Cowell, headmaster.

 

Liam shares a look with Niall as two unmistakeable students try and sneak in.

 

“Malik. Tomlinson.” Simon says, not looking around at them. The two boys in question freeze. “You’re late.”

 

“Well, uh… Mr. Cowell, you see…” Louis says, obviously trying to dig him and his friend out of the situation. Liam can’t help but roll his eyes.

 

“Typical superheroes.” Liam mutters, unable to help it.

 

“Oi, watch it with the stereotypes.” Niall whispers back, only slightly offended. Liam sends him an apologetic look as Zayn and Louis sit down. _Behind them._

 

Liam does his best to focus on Mr. Cowell, but soon, there’s someone poking at the back of his head. Liam can only control himself so much before he’s turning around. “What.” He hisses quietly, not wanting to get caught.

 

Louis looks anything but apologetic. “Didn’t know you could sing, Payne.”

 

Liam lets a breath huff out of his nose, before turning around, not saying anything. It’s a few seconds before the poking picks up again. He does his best to ignore it again, but is unable to. Again. He turns around, facing Louis with an arched brow. “What do you need, Tomlinson?” He asks, almost tired.

 

“Just wanted to know where you learned to sing.” He leans back with a bit of a smirk and mock whispers to Zayn. “If he can.”

 

Liam glares at him, turning back around to Mr. Cowell, only to hear him asking for volunteers. Liam puts his hand up, needing to prove not only to Louis, but anyone else who would question him on his ability. By the looks of it, he was the only sidekick in the room.

 

Mr. Cowell looks him over, before telling him to come up. Liam does so, a nervous feeling settling in his gut. He wasn’t used to singing in front of people, but damn if he was going to let _Louis Tomlinson_ push him around. “What are you singing?”

 

“Uh… ‘People Like Us’, by Kelly Clarkson.” Liam says, naming the first song that comes to mind. There’s a few snickers from around the room, but Liam ignores them. Mr. Cowell nods, the music coming on from god knows where. Liam takes a deep breath and looks at his feet.

“ _Hey… everybody loses it,_

_Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes_

_And hey… yeah I know what you're going through_

_Don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive_

_Oh_

_People like us, we've gotta stick together_

_Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever_

_Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten_

_It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom_

_Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_

_We are all misfits living in a world on fire_

_Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us._ ”

 

“Not bad.” Mr. Cowell says after he’s finishing. A proud flush comes over Liam’s cheeks as he goes back to his seat and Mr. Cowell asks for anymore volunteers.

 

“Dude, that was awesome.” Niall whispers when Liam sits next to him.

 

“Thanks.” He whispers back, a proud feeling coming over him.

 

Before anything else could happen (like Liam turning around to give Louis and Zayn a smug look) Mr. Cowell began talking about the main project of this semester.

 

“Now, as you may or may not know,” Mr. Cowell began, “My vocal classes have one large project for the year, as well as weekly performances.” There were a few surprised sounds going around the room before Mr. Cowell began talking again. “This year, you will be put in groups- not of your choosing- and at the winter formal, you will perform one song. You will be given a song type that you have to choose within.” He looks around the room before continuing. “You will not always perform in these groups for your week performance.” There was one last (dramatic) pause before Mr. Cowell continued, this time with the group lists. He named off the members in each group before there were only four people not called. “Liam Payne, Niall Horan, Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik. These are your groups. I will not be changing them, so do not ask me to do so. You are free for the rest of the period to talk to your group members.”

 

Liam groans to himself softly, before turning around to face Louis and Zayn. “Ah, Horan, I thought I recognised that blonde hair somewhere.” Louis says, almost affectionately.

 

To Liam’s surprise, Niall laughs and it’s not a fake one. “Tommo, I thought I recognised your douchebag-ness.” Liam raises an eyebrow at Niall, as if he can’t believe what he’s hearing and seeing.

 

“Louis lives beside my grandparent’s place in England.” Niall shrugs. “Known him all my life.”

 

“And then you turned out to be a bloody Mental.” Louis laughs. Most of the students have friends within their own standings and own groups. With Niall being a Mental and Louis being an Elemental, it was a little odd for them to be friends. And the fact that Niall had never even mentioned it.

 

“Can’t say your power wasn’t expected mate.” Niall says with a grin. Louis had the power over electricity, but more specifically, lightening. He was a bit of an energy ball, from what Liam has heard, even though he didn’t look it. Not in his raggy old sweats, beanie and a tank top which showed off his tattoos.

 

Louis shrugs, still grinning. “God you two are sick.” Zayn mumbles. “At least you’re not bringing up-”

 

“Don’t you dare Malik.” Louis says, turning on Zayn. “We’ve _discussed_ this. There is a plan. _Stick to it.”_

 

Zayn puts his hands up in surrender and Liam gives the three of them a look, obviously being out of the loop- in ways more than one. “Nothing Li.” Niall assured him, with a small smirk directed at Louis. “He’s too pussy anyways.”

 

“No, he hates me, remember?” Louis points out and Liam looks at him surprised.

 

“He?” Liam asks.

 

Louis shoots him an evil look. “You don’t have a problem with me liking a dude do you?” He raises an eyebrow at Liam and Zayn seems to be looking between the two of them with a slight interest.

 

Liam shakes his head. “No. Just… Surprised.” Liam doesn’t offer up the fact he’s bisexual.

 

“Good.” Louis says, backing off immediately. “I hate how people can bloody accept the fact that some people have powers but can’t accept the fact that some people fall in love with the same gender.” He pauses. “Not that I’m in love with this dude.” He pauses again. “Why I am telling you these things?”

 

Liam shrugs. “I got one of those faces.” He says lamely. Between him and Zayn, Liam could say that maybe… He was wrong about superheroes and the stereotype he was giving them.

 

“Right.” Louis says, eyeing Liam suspiciously. An awkward silences falls over the four of them, none of them knowing what exactly to say to one another, before Louis opens his mouth again. “So, since we’re in a big project together, we should know each other.” Before Zayn could cut him off (which is was Liam guesses he was going to do), Louis barrels on. “I’m Louis William Tomlinson, I like dicks just as much as boobs but I’ve already met my soulmate, sorry boys, and I can shock you all with more than my good looks.”

 

“Jesus Lou.” Zayn mutters under his breath, shaking his head. “Don’t get too modest now.” Louis scoffs him on the back of the head. “Right then. M’Zayn. Since we’re talking about sexual preferences, I couldn’t give a shit about whether the person’s got a dick or not and Lou’s a piece of shit.” That gains him anther scoff on the back of the head.

 

“Right then.” Niall says, before Zayn and Louis can get into a scruff. “You all know me, and- oh god, Louis, _please_ stop thinking about that.” Niall shutters violently, shutting his eyes. “Like, Jesus Christ, I wasn’t even trying to read your thoughts and- _please stop.”_ Louis has the decency to look a little sheepish, a slight pink tint coming over his cheeks.

 

“Sorry.” He says.

 

Niall waves him off. “Keep those thoughts in the bedroom mate, all I ask. _Anyways,”_ He continues, not looking Louis in the eyes. “I can read all of your minds, so keep it G people.” He gives Louis a pointed look. “All I’m asking mate. And I ain’t into dicks.”

 

“And I’m Liam.” Liam says lamely. “I’m uh… Same as Louis, on the sexual preference side. And uh… I like the water.”

 

_______________

 

“Missed you in Vocal.” Niall says, when the three of them are sitting at their table. Harry shrugs, picking at his food.

 

“Changed my schedule.” Harry admits, not looking either of his friends in the eyes.

 

“How come?” Liam asks, trying to not pressure him or anything. Talking to Harry at times like this was like talking to small animal. Say one wrong thing, act too strong, and you’d scare him off.

 

Harry is silent for a few moments, and then he finally looks up at the two. “I… It has to do with… My power. I can’t be in that class.”

 

Liam and Niall quickly share a look, one that’s not missed by Harry. “What… What is it? You’re power, I mean.”

 

Harry shakes his head immediately. “I can’t tell you. I just…”

 

“Can’t?” Liam supplies helpfully and Harry nods.

 

“Suppose that’s why you think so hard about-” Niall says and Harry lets his face go red, ducking it.

 

“Please don’t say it.” Harry mutters, but Niall continues anyways.

 

“Tomlinson.”

 

Liam’s jaw drops. “What? How come I wasn’t filled in on this?” He asks, surprised. “This is not fair, guys.” He pouts at the two of them as Niall laughs and Harry keeps blushing.

 

“I figured you knew!” Niall laughs loudly, eyes drawing to their tables. “He’s always staring at him!”

 

“ _That’s_ where you’re always looking off to.” Liam gasps.

 

Harry’s face is beet red, looking at his plate with grave interest. “Guys…”

 

Liam ruffles his hair, grinning at him. “You know we’re teasing you Haz.”

 

When Liam’s hand left Harry’s head, he shook out his hair, “fixing” it. “I know, I know. It’s just… He doesn’t even know who I am…”

 

Niall mutters something that neither Harry nor Liam caught. “What’d you say?” Liam asks, and Niall waves him off.

 

“Nothing, nothing.” Niall says. “But don’t take yourself out of the game yet.”

 

Harry raises an eyebrow at Niall, who shots him a wink. “I say we talk about Zayn and Liam now.”

 

A small blush comes over Liam’s cheeks. “Wh-what?”

 

Niall rolls his eyes. “I’ve seen _both_ of your thoughts Liam. I know he finds you attractive, and I know you find him attractive.”

 

The blush came on stronger on Liam’s cheeks as he looked down at his plate. “Well, I mean, yeah he’s… He’s nice to look at and everything but that’s really just… It, y’know.”

 

Niall rolls his eyes again, taking a sip of his water. “I swear, if you two are dating Tomlinson and Malik by the end of this year, _I called it.”_

 

“What, you’re a prophet now, as well as a telepath?” Liam teases.

 

_______________

 

It’s 8 o’clock when Zayn and Liam are in the head of dormitory’s office. They’re waiting for him, Mr. Higgins, to come in and, well, the silence is more than awkward.

 

It’s another 5 minutes before Mr. Higgin’s comes in and Liam thanks him mentally. Not that he could hear it. Higgins is a physical (super strength), not mental.

 

“What’d you boys need?” He asks, sitting down in his desk across from Liam and Zayn.

 

“Well you see-”

 

“There’s been a problem sir-”

 

Zayn and Liam both start talking at the same time, and then stop, blushing. Zayn waves a hand at Liam, motioning him to take over. “Sir.” Liam starts, “You see, I’m a sidekick and well, Zayn’s a superhero and we’re sharing a room, which, shouldn’t I be on the lower levels?”

 

“What building are you two in?” Mr. Higgins asks, booting up his computer.

 

“Elemental.” Zayn answers. There’s only Mr. Higgins typing sounds for a few moments, before he makes an “aha” noise.

 

“Shortage of rooms.” He explains. “Nothing I can do, honestly.”

 

Zayn and Liam nod, and stand up. They say goodbye to Mr. Higgins, before heading over to their dorm room. Their walk is silent and not in the comfortable silent way. Liam felt as if he needed to say something, but he had no idea _what_ to say.

 

They climb up to their room, and when they’re inside, Liam finally says something.

 

“So, uh…” Liam says. “Sorry I can’t room anywhere else.” He walks over to where is still unpacked suitcase is on top of dresser.

 

Zayn shrugs, closing the door behind him. “It’s fine. You’re not that bad.”

 

Liam laughs. “I should be saying that about you.”

 

“Really?” Zayn raises an eyebrow.

 

Liam nods, starting to unpack his things in his dresser. “Yeah. I always had stereotypes that you were all assholes who didn’t take life seriously.” He shrugs, putting some tops in a drawer.

 

“See, superheroes think that all of you sidekicks are slackoffs (slackers?) who couldn’t give any shits.”

 

Liam turns around to look at Zayn. “You’re kidding.” Zayn shakes his head. “Some of the sidekicks I know are some of the hardest working people I’ve ever met.”

 

“And you think that we superheroes get to slack off and joke around?” Zayn shakes his head. “I swear, I can’t count the amount of times I’ve stayed up just to work at my power. It ain’t easy mate.”

 

Liam huffs quietly in agreement. “You’re telling me.” He mutters quietly.

 

“What’d you say?” Zayn asks, not hearing Liam.

 

Liam waves him off. “Nothing.” He finishes unpacking as quickly as he can, before heading over to his desk where his bag is beside.

 

“What are you doing?” Zayn asks. He was already laying on his bed, comic out.

 

“Uh, homework.” Liam says. “It’s some stupid worksheet for Sidekick 101.” He pulls it out of his bag, and sets it on the desk, and pulls out a pencil.

 

“It’s the first day.” Zayn points out. “How do you have homework?”

 

“Teacher’s an ass.” Liam laughs. “Ms. Caroline Flack. Had her before?” Zayn shakes his head. “Lucky you.”

 

Another silence falls over them as Liam works and Zayn reads. Time passes quickly as Liam works, and soon it’s just before 10pm. Liam puts his work back in his bag, tossing his pencil in there as well. “Done?” Zayn asks.

 

“Yeah.” Liam says, grabbing his pjs from the dresser. “I’m gonna have a quick shower.”

 

Without waiting for Zayn’s answer, Liam heads into the washroom and places his clothes on the toilet seat lid and turns on the water. He doesn’t wait for the water to get to a certain temperature, just jumps in. He lets the mildly cold water wash over him and Liam closes his eyes. He let go of his hold on his powers, and just allows the water to become part of him, however cheesy it sounds. It’s seconds later when Liam opens his eyes, and looks down at his body.

 

Something Liam had been working on hard for the past couple of weeks was turning his body completely into water, but holding his shape. He knew it was dangerous to do in the shower, if he lost his form… He’d be down the drain, in all literal sense.

 

But he had managed.

 

Looking down at his body, Liam could see that he _was_ the blue-ish, clear liquid. He grinned to himself, and closes his eyes again, focusing on reforming his body. He open his eyes what feels like seconds later, and his body is back to the tanned, muscular version that Liam had grown used to.

 

When his body had reformed, Liam quickly washes his hair and body and then jumps out. He pulls on his pajamas, and goes back out into the shared room. Zayn looks up from his comic and laughs. “That’s what you call a quick shower mate? You were in there for almost an hour.”

 

Blushing, Liam shrugs. “I told you yesterday, I take long showers.”

 

Zayn gets off his bed, heading to his dresser to grab his own pajamas. “Yes, well I’m going to have an actual short shower.”

 

Liam waves him off, climbing into his own bed as a sudden wave of tiredness comes over him.

 

_______________

 

It’s at breakfast the next morning when Liam sees Zayn. He’s sitting with Niall and Harry, eating and listening to his friends talk about something he’s not particularly interested in.

 

“Morning lads.” Louis says, plopping into one of the extra seats next to Harry.

 

Liam looks up from his plate with a raised eyebrow and Zayn sits in between Louis and Liam, only slightly awkward. He doesn’t say anything. “Why are you two sitting here?” Liam asks, rather bluntly. Niall isn’t questioning it and Harry is looking everywhere and anywhere _but_ Louis.

 

“Wow Liam,” Louis says sarcastically, “and I thought we had a real connection yesterday.”

 

Liam flicks some water at him good naturally. “In all seriousness though, don’t you two sit with other superheroes?”

 

“Well, mister sidekick,” Louis says, grabbing a piece of bacon off of Harry’s plate and taking a bite out of it. “I am. You’re the odd man out right now.”

 

It takes Liam a few seconds to process what Louis says, but soon he’s looking over at a blushing Harry. “Superhero. That’s what you are? You couldn’t tell us?”

 

“I, uh,” Niall says sheepishly. “I already knew.”

 

Liam deflates slightly. “Oh. Right.”

 

Harry looks conflicted for a second, before speaking softly. “I’m sorry Li… I just… You know how I’ve always felt about this… Superhero and sidekick thing.”

 

Liam waves him off, looking at his plate. “Yeah, man it’s… It’s nothing. I get what you mean.” He huffs out a small laugh. “You know that.”

 

Harry laughs softly as well, and Liam _swears_ that Louis’ eyes melt at the sound, but soon he’s talking and the look has left his eyes. “So, lads, let’s see your schedules. I don’t pay attention, so I need to know if I can copy notes from you people.” Louis says, holding his hand out. Surprisingly enough, Liam, Harry and Niall hand him their schedules, as if it was a normal thing for Louis to take control. Even if this was only the second time Liam had (personally) talked to him.

 

“This year keeps getting weirder and weirder.” Liam mutters to himself, thinking about the fact that he’s (a) sharing a room with Zayn Malik, (b) hanging out with Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik and (c) _rooming with Zayn Malik._

 

Zayn bumps shoulders with him lightly, sending him a small smile as if to say _I know mate._ Liam sends him one back before Louis interrupts their moment ( _I’m calling this right now_ Liam hears Niall’s voice in his mind and it’s filled with that smug tone he uses) with a loud question. “Um, why are you in the same room as Zayn, Liam? And why didn’t anyone tell me.” Louis demands.

 

Zayn shrugs, looking almost uninterested with this topic. “Didn’t think it was important.”

 

Louis glares at Zayn, as if every word coming out of his mouth was a direct insult to his mother. “ _Didn’t think it was important?”_ He asks, mocking Zayn’s accent. “Of bloody ‘course it’s important you bloody dickwad.”

 

“Dickwad.” Zayn nods. “That’s new.”

 

Louis doesn’t say anything about it, but instead grins at Zayn. Liam, Harry and Niall share a look, as if commenting on the two new boys who have added themselves to their little group. “Ok, Liam you and I have science together and vocal, and then you have English, hand-to-hand and vocal with Zayn. Harry, you and me have history, English, and Learning to be Superheroes together.” Louis starts off, “Then you have… Nothing with Zayn. Niall you have L.T.B.S. with Zayn and vocal, obviously. Then with me you have vocal.”

 

“L.T.B.S.?” Liam asks, confused.

 

“Learning to be a Superhero.” Zayn clears up. “No one actually likes saying it so most people just call it L.T.B.S.”

 

“Not to mention no one even likes that class.” Niall pipes up, and the three others make noises of agreement.

 

“It’s a bullshit class, filled with bullshit teachers.” Zayn mutters. “It’s about just creating an image for yourself and not screwing up.”

 

“Try being in Sidekick 101.” Liam says back, rolling his eyes at just the _thought_ of that class. “Which I have in… Shit, five minutes. And it’s on the other side of the school.” Liam gets up quickly, grabbing his bag from off the ground and shoving the last piece of bacon in his mouth.

 

The fact that they have class in five minutes seems to set something else off for the other boys, as now not only was Liam rushing to gather his stuff and run out of the hall and to his other class, but now Louis, Harry, Niall and Zayn were too.

 

Just before Liam turns the corner, he sees Louis grab Harry’s hand to tug him off to L.T.B.S. while Harry’s cheeks flush to a vibrant red.

 

_______________

 

In science, Liam is doing an experiment with Louis when Louis brings it up.

 

“So,” He says, trying to be casual but there’s a nervous undertone. “Harry. Is he…?”

“Into dudes?” Liam fills in. Louis nods. “Yeah.”

 

“So what’s his type?” Louis says, still trying to be casual.

 

Liam shrugs. “Dunno. I don’t think he really has one, honestly. I think he’s just waiting for his ‘soulmate’”

 

“Soulmate?” Louis asks.

 

“He’s into that stuff.” Liam shrugs, adding some chemicals to their experiment. It turns out to be a slightly purple colour, as the book says it should.

 

Louis nods, as if he’s taking a mental note. “Right ok.”

 

“Why are you asking?” Liam asks, even if he already knows the answer.

 

Louis looks down at their experiment, adding a few more things and stirring it. “No reason.” There’s a red flush on his cheeks and Liam smirks.

 

“Mhmm.”

 

_______________

 

“So… Is uh, is Louis, uh, into guys?” Harry whispers when the teacher starts writing math equations on the board.

 

Liam can barely contain his smirk, but he manages. “Yeah. From what I hear, anyways.” He acts nonchalant, shrugging and copying the notes.

 

“From what you hear?” Harry asks, prodding him.

 

Liam shrugs again, looking down at his notes to hide his smile.

 

“Yeah, well,” Harry says in a smug voice. “Zayn’s into dudes too.”

 

Liam nods. “Yeah, I know that.”

 

“Oh.” Harry says awkwardly, writing down a few notes. He’s quite for a few moments before talking again. “So. Louis-”

 

Liam sighs as if it’s annoying, but Harry knows it’s fond more than anything. “Likes dudes and was asking about you.”

 

Harry blushes. “He… He asked about me?”

 

“Yes you.” Liam says, rolling his eyes slightly. “Unless you know any other freakishly tall with somewhat curly hair losers named Harry.”

 

Harry ignores the loser comment, favouring a huge grin that crosses his face. He’s about to ask more questions, Liam can tell, but the teacher gives them a pointed look and Harry doesn’t say anything but he keeps his grin for the rest of class.

 

Harry catches him as they leave, though, grabbing his arm. “You can’t tell him I asked about him.” Harry insists.

 

“I don’t see why that’s important…” Liam shrugs, “But, sure, fine.”

 

“It’s important ok?” Harry pushes, and Liam nods.

 

“Ok, ok. My lips are sealed bro.” Liam puts his hands up in surrender, and the two of them continue their walk to the dining hall.

 

When they reach their regular table for lunch, Niall and Louis are already sitting there.  Harry slides into the empty seat next to Louis, who automatically puts his arms around Harry. Liam rolls his eyes, sitting next to Niall and leaving a chair open for Zayn next to him.

 

“What are you guys talking about?” Harry asks as Louis threads a hand into his hair. Harry instantly relaxes, his body almost melting into Louis’s.

 

Niall and Louis share a look, before Niall says; “Nothing important.”

 

Liam looks between the two of them. “Obviously it’s something. Come on, Ni, I know that look.”

 

The two share another look, before Niall sighs. “Just some assholes who were talking about your ‘lack of ability.’”

 

One thing that Liam hated about not telling people how he improved, was that everyone thought he could barely conjure a ball of water, much less do anything with it. Liam just rolls his eyes, slightly annoyed. “You know I ignore them. You should too.”

 

“Or you could…” Harry says, trailing off when he remembers Louis is still there.

 

“You could what?” Louis asks, perking up in interest.

 

“Nothing.” Liam shots him down right away, picking up a sandwich from the plate in front of him. “Just drop it, ok guys?”

 

Louis looks like he wants to press more, but doesn’t. “We have more important matters.” He says instead. “Liam and Zayn.”

 

Liam feels his cheeks heat up as Niall cackles in laughter. He quickly checks around the room, hoping Zayn isn’t around. Not that he likes him. No. Liam doesn’t even know Zayn that well. “What about him?”

 

“Please.” Louis says. “I’ve seen that boy. He’s hot- and I don’t just mean his body temperature.” Harry frowns a bit at that, but quickly replaces it with a smile when Louis continues to play with his hair. “And don’t worry about Zayn showing up. He usually grabs a sandwich and then practices.”

 

“Practices?” Liam asks, trying to get the conversation away from him and Zayn. Nothing would happen. Zayn might be into guys, but that didn’t mean he was into _Liam._

 

“Jesus.” Louis mutters. “You didn’t know? I swore everyone knew. He goes to the big vault and throws his fire around like the big hothead he is. He wouldn’t be able to control it very well if he didn’t.”

 

“Zayn doesn’t have good control?” Liam asks. Zayn seemed pretty calm.

 

“Oh, yeah, he does.” Louis says, taking some food off of Harry’s plate. “That just helps him. Plus he’s always talking about ‘improving’ himself.”

 

“Huh…” Liam says, picking at his own food.

 

“Anyways.” Louis says, going back to their original conversation. “You and Zayn.”

 

Liam rolls his eyes, and gives Louis a pointed look. “Drop it Lou.”

 

Louis smirks. “Aha. Nickname!” Niall grumbles, and hands him a quid. “Thank you Liam. You just won me a bet.”

 

“Um… You’re welcome?” Liam says, unsure of what exactly just happened.

 

_______________

 

Liam heads off to English as lunch is coming to a close, and manages to snag a seat in the back of the room. He’s getting out his paper and pen as Zayn enters the room, seconds before the bell rings.

 

Liam looks up at him as he slips into the empty seat next to Liam. “Hey…” He says softly, pulling out his own stuff.

 

“Hey.” Liam says, giving him a small smile.

 

A silence falls over them as the teacher begins the lesson. On the board, Shakespeare’s name is written. They talk about how his influence on the world still affects people today. What people back then didn’t know, was Shakespeare had a power. The way he had written things, he put actual emotions into the words he wrote, causing the audience to feel exactly how the characters did.

 

Soon, they were told to pair up and continue the discussion on their own.

 

“Do you, uh, do you wanna be partners?” Zayn asks him. Liam nods.

 

“Sure.”

 

They talk about Shakespeare for a few moments, before they begin to get off of topic, and just talk.

 

“So what’s your family like?” Zayn asks Liam.

 

Liam smiles. “They’re actually pretty great. I’ve got two older sisters, Nicole and Ruth, and my parents are pretty good too.” The one thing Liam didn’t like about going to the boarding school, was that he never saw his family, other than at Christmas and during the summer. “What about you?”

 

“I’ve got an older sister, Doniya, and then two younger sisters, Safaa and Whyila. And then my parents.” Zayn shrugs. “Doniya graduated already, and both my sisters go here. Safaa’s a low level telepath and Whyila can fly. Doniya has super strength.”

 

“What about your parents?” Liam asks, remembering Zayn mentioning that he came from a long line of people with powers from all those years ago.

 

“Dad’s a telepath and mum’s got super speed.” He answers. “Yours?”

 

Liam shakes his head. “No one in my family has powers. Just me.”

 

Zayn nods. “Right.” He pauses for a second. “Is it… Weird? Being the only one in your family who can do stuff.”

 

Liam shrugs. “In a sense? I guess. But my family supports me and knows I wouldn’t hurt anyone. Not on purpose, anyways.”

 

“Have you ever hurt anyone?” Zayn asks curiously.

 

Liam shakes his head. “No… You?”

 

Zayn looks down at his hands, twisting them slightly. “I burnt down our summer house when I was 6. No one was inside, thankfully.”

 

“Well, you didn’t hurt anyone.” Liam smiles at him kindly, and Zayn returns it.

 

“Yeah… It could’ve been worse…”

 

“So.” Liam says, trying to change the topic of the conversation. “How long have you and Louis been friends?”

 

“Forever.” Zayn laughs. “Our parents are actually pretty good. We knew each other growing up. Niall’s mum is friends with Lou’s mum, too, so that’s how they know each other.  Well, and the fact his grandparents have a house next to Lou. I didn’t really get to know Niall until a couple summers back.”

 

“How come you guys never talked to him during school?” Liam asks.

 

“Oh, we did.” Zayn says. “You were never around, really, when we talked to Niall. Harry was there, occasionally. He knew us from class.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Niall said you uh… You didn’t really like superheroes. That it took you awhile to even talk to Niall.” Zayn says awkwardly.

 

Liam blushes in embarrassment. He might be a _little_ on the judgemental side. He felt as if he had the right to, after his first 5 years. “I don’t like a lot of people.” He says in defense. That wasn’t necessarily true. Most people just didn’t like _him._

 

Before Zayn can say anything else, the teacher is calling their attention back to the front, trying to get on with today’s lesson.

 

_______________

 

The next time Liam sees Zayn, is in hand-to-hand, one of his favourite classes. He’s already changed into loose boxing shorts and a black tank top when most people are still filing in.

 

The room’s floor was covered in blue mats, and the walls were covered in them to about half way. In the far corner, hung a couple punch bags. Liam began to stretch out his muscules, not wanting to pull anything during the lesson today.

 

“Hey.” A familar voice says a few minutes later, joining Liam in his stretches.

 

Liam looks up to see it’s Zayn. “Hey.”

 

“Need help?” Zayn asks. It was normal to stretch in pairs, so the other person could help.

 

“Yeah, thanks.” Liam moves to he’s lying on his back, and pulls one of his legs up to his chest before letting Zayn put more weight on it.

 

“Good?” He asks breathlessly, his face rather close to Liam’s.

 

Liam can feel his heartbeat stutter when his warm breath ghosts over his face. He can feel Zayn’s hot hands on his leg and has to refocus himself. “Uh… H-harder.” Liam blushes at the innuendo. “I mean, you can put more weight.”

 

Zayn lets out a breathy laugh, doing as Liam suggests, moving his face even closer. “Good now?”

 

Liam nods, unable to think straight. The two hold the position for a couple moments longer, before Zayn pulls back and allows Liam to switch legs. He puts the same weight onto the other leg, his face just as close. Another few moments, and Zayn’s pulling off of him. “Do me, yeah?” Zayn asks. He doesn’t wait for an answer, just lays down as Liam gets up. He brings his own leg towards his chest, and lets Liam put more weight on him.

 

Liam’s hands feel freezing cold on Zayn’s abnormally hot body. “Sorry if my hands bother you.” He says quietly.

 

Zayn lets out a small laugh. “S’nice.” He admits. “Different, but nice.”

 

Liam blushes softly, pulling his weight off of Zayn to allow him to switch legs. He puts the weight back on him, and then some. Zayn lets out a small hiss at the stretch. “Too much?” Liam asks.

 

Zayn shakes his head. “Fine.” He says breathlessly. They stay like that for a couple moments longer, before Liam gets off of him.

 

“Alright, listen up!” The instructor- Mr. Higgins- calls as he enters the room. “Pair off, stretch and if you’re done that, start sparring. Be careful of the other people around you, and you’re sparring until you pin your partner for 10 seconds. Best two out of three.”

 

Liam stands up, and offers Zayn a hand. Zayn smiles slightly, slipping his hand into Liam’s acting as if he’s going to use Liam to pull himself up, but instead yanks Liam down, and moves faster than light so he’s on top of Liam, pinning him down.

 

It only takes Liam a second to switch into the right mind set, his body knowing exactly what to do. He sits up ever so slightly, then quickly shifts his hips, and weight following, to the right. He gets on top of Zayn with ease, and twists his wrists before yanking his hands out. He goes to pin Zayn’s hands down, but Zayn uses his full strength to push Liam off of him.

 

The two get up, and soon they’re circling each other, sizing up their opponent. Liam definitely has more muscle and size (weight included) over Zayn, but Zayn’s lean figure allows him to be quicker.

 

Liam missteps, allowing Zayn to get in the first punch, or kick really. He comes towards Liam quickly, leg shooting out towards his off-balanced ankle. Liam jumps the kick, dodging it successfully and landing with ease. He curls his right hand into a fist, punching out and aiming for Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn catches his fist, twisting it. Liam allows his body to go with the movement, making it so he ends up with his back pressed to Zayn’s front. He uses his free hand to grab Zayn’s hand (the one that’s on top of his own) and flips the smaller boy over him. Zayn lands with a groan, and Liam automatically feels bad. “Shit, Zayn, you ok?”

 

Zayn holds up a hand, signalling for him to wait a moment. He groans again, eyes fluttering shut. “Shit, Li, you’re good.”

 

Liam lets out an awkward laugh, still feeling bad. “Thanks…”

 

“I just need a few more moments. You knocked the wind out of me.” Zayn continues to lie there, breathing deeply and trying to regulate it.

 

“Sorry.” Liam finally says, the guilty feeling taking hold of him.

 

Zayn waves a hand at him. “Don’t be. You’re good.”

 

“Payne, Malik.” Mr, Higgins calls over. “Why aren’t you sparring?”

 

“Got the wind knocked out of me.” Zayn calls back, opening his eyes and sitting up. “Liam managed to do that move you showed us at the end of last year. The one where you flip the person over your shoulder.”

 

Liam blushes, as Mr. Higgins walks over to them. “Is that true Payne?”

 

Liam nods. “I- uh… I didn’t mean to. Just kind of…”

 

“But you did it properly?”

 

Zayn snorts. “I’d say.”

 

Liam blushes again, not used to this many eyes on him, since now most of the class was paying attention to him or Zayn.

 

“Huh.” Mr. Higgins says. “Catch your breath Malik, then hit the bags.”

 

He walks off to go inspect the other pairs, and Liam offers Zayn a hand. Zayn takes it this time to actually pull himself up. The two end up in each other’s personal space, faces inches away. Liam blushes for the third time in the past minute, and takes a step back. “S-Sorry about that… Again.”

 

“Don’t apologise for being good.” Zayn says, heading over to the punching bags. He gets behind one, standing so Liam can hit it without it flying backwards. Liam grabs the boxing gloves that are off to the side, and slips them on. He takes up stance in front of it, hitting it lightly a couple times, before actually going at it.

 

“You’re not bad either.” Liam huffs out after a few punches. “Most people can’t get close enough to try and hit me.”

 

“I didn’t hit you though.” Zayn laughs, shifting slightly between Liam’s punches.

 

“Got closer than most.” He says, hitting the bag particularly hard.

 

“How’d you get so good?” Zayn asks. “I heard that you were a shit fighter.”

 

“I was.” Liam says, keeping up with his punches. “Then, after 5th year, I took some boxing lessons at home and started really paying attention in this class.”

 

Zayn doesn’t say anything else, and neither does Liam (unless you count him asking Zayn to switch) for the rest to of class. Higgins dismisses them about 10 minutes before the class is due to end, which gives Liam just enough time to jump into the shower and try to wash some of the sweat off of himself.

 

He manages to get his clothes on a few moments before the bell rings, but then he’s rushing off to vocal with Zayn.

 

“You know.” Zayn says as they walk. “You’re a pretty good singer.”

 

Liam blushes, but tries to force it down. “You’re full of compliments today.” He tries to joke.

 

Zayn laughs with a shrug. “Not all superheroes are wankers Li.”

 

 

 

 

_____________________

 

“Now, your first weekly assignment is this.” Mr. Cowell looks over the students, before turning around to write on the chalkboard. “Your pick.” He says simply, turning back around. The words are written on the board. “You have full control on what song you want to sing this Friday.”

 

As soon as he’s done talking, Niall and Liam turn around to face Louis and Zayn. The two are already in conversation, whispering quickly back and forth. Louis’s cheeks are tinted pink, but his eyes are narrowed into a glare.

 

“He’s right.” Niall says after a couple moments.

 

Liam’s eyebrows furl in confusion. “What?”

 

Louis sighs, and rubs at the scruff on his face. “They want me to ask out-”

 

“Harry.” Zayn and Niall intrupt and Louis hits the both, purposely shocking them.

 

“I knew.” Liam points out.

 

Louis looks at him, slightly nervous. “Is it obvious?”

 

“Yes.” Zayn says. Louis hits him again. “Abuse.” Zayn mutters.

 

“It’s not.” Liam says, “I could only tell because you were asking about him.”

 

Louis looks pleased with himself, that is, until, Niall begins to talk. “Anyways, your ‘plan’?” Niall shakes his head in a silent laugh, “is shit.”

 

“What plan?” Liam asks, feeling like a lost puppy.

 

“Get a class with Harry-” Louis starts.

 

“You’ve had one together every year.” Zayn points out.

 

Louis continues as if he hadn’t heard Zayn. “Talk to him, make him like me, get first date, then a bunch more, have some _amazing_ sex, propose, marry, more amazing _married_ sex, and adopt three children named Darcy, Edward and Emma.”

 

Liam raises an eyebrow at him, and Louis blushes just slightly. “He’s just too pussy to do anything.” Niall says cheekily.

 

“M’not.” Louis mumbles. “If anyone’s pussy, it’s Malik.” He bumps shoulders with Zayn, who pushes him back with a friendly grin on his face. “You and Perrie, I swear, the past two years have been doing that stupid dance of yours.”

 

Liam feels his gut churn, and he has to remind himself that Zayn isn’t his. They aren’t together. They’re barely friends. “Perrie?”

 

Zayn nods with a small smile. “She’s a good friend. She’s the one with the funky coloured hair. She can change her apperance at will. Pretty cool, if you ask me.”

 

Liam nods, swallowing the lump in his throat. He knew who Perrie was. Almost everyone did. She was in a small band with three of her other friends, and they were some of the best singers that Liam had ever heard. She was nice, too. Liam had been a couple class with her before she retook the superhero/sidekick test and got promoted.

 

“I thought she had something going on with that friend of hers. Jesy?” Niall asks.

 

Zayn shrugs. “Dunno.”

 

“Right. We need to pick a song.” Liam says, trying to get his friends back on task. He’d rather not talk about whether or not Zayn liked some chick. Not that he cares.

 

Because he doesn’t.

 

The four of them start tossing out song ideas, and it’s a good 30 minutes before Louis’s pipping up (again) with a suggestion. “Chasing Cars, maybe? By Snow Patrol.”

 

“That’s the one that goes ‘if I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lay with me?’” Zayn asks, singing the part from the song.

 

Liam’s floored by his voice. It was almost lazy, in a sense. His words just seemed to float out of his mouth, gently hitting the notes with just the right volume. “Yeah, that’s it.” Louis says, completely unfazed by his voice. “What’d you think?”

 

“Sounds good to me.” Niall shrugs.

 

Louis looks at Liam, who’s just looking at Zayn with a look of disbelif. “Holy shit.” He finally says. “Your voice…” He realises what he says, and blushes brightly.

 

Zayn does the same, looking at his hands. He shrugs slightly. “S’nothing.”

 

“Nothing?” Liam says, unable to help it. “Your- you just.”

 

“What?” Zayn asks, still blushing.

 

“You’re really good.” Liam finally mumbles, looking at his hands while his cheeks get warmer. He can hear Louis and Niall snickering.

 

“Oh. Uh.” Zayn stumbles over his words. “Th-thanks.”

 

“Awh, look at them Niall.” Louis finally says, breaking the little bubble that Zayn and Liam were in. “All stumbling and stuttering.”

 

“True love.” Niall agrees.

 

Liam’s blushing so hard that he swears his cheeks were about to burst into flames. Zayn, on the other hand well. That starts to happen. “Uh… Zayn.”

 

“Yeah?” Zayn asks, obvilious.

 

“Your, uh, your cheeks.” Liam says. Zayn blushes harder, his cheeks beginning to smoke more. “Here just let me…” Liam focuses, forcing water onto the palms on his hand and making sure it’s cold. He gently places his hands on Zayn’s cheeks. The smoke turns to steam as Zayn’s burning hot cheeks begin to cool. Liam lets his hands rest there for a few seconds longer than necessary.

 

“Sorry.” Zayn says softly, his lips brushing ever so slightly on Liam’s thumbs. Liam pulls his cold hands away from Zayn’s face after a moment longer, letting them drop to his sides awkwardly.

 

“Well then.” Louis says in a smug voice.

 

Liam does his best to hold down another blush, turning back to the other two. “So, uh, are we doing that then? The Chasing Cars song?”

 

“Mmhm.” Louis says with a smug grin. Liam rolls his eyes, trying his best to play it cool.

 

_______________

 

 

“Oh how the tables have turned.” Niall whispers to Liam giddily at dinner.

 

Liam can’t help but laugh at the scene in front of him. While Louis was smug and cool with Niall, Liam and Zayn, as soon as Harry got there, he was a mess. There always seems to be a blush tinting his cheeks when Harry pays attention to him.

 

“So, uh, then Gemma she, uh, got this giraffe stuffed animal? Wait, no, first…” Harry was attempting to tell a story about when him and his sister went to the zoo during the summer, but kept messing up the story as usual. Louis didn’t seem to mind though. He was looking at Harry like the story was the greatest thing he had ever heard.

 

“Does he always tell stories like this?” Zayn whispers to him a few moments later. Liam nods.

 

“He’s a terrible story teller.” Liam confirms. “Takes him 3 hours to tell a 3 minute story.”

 

Zayn lets out a small laugh, leaning back in his chair. He lets out a yawn, stretching his arms and throwing on behind Liam and letting it rest on the chair. Liam can’t help but let out a small laugh, rolling his eyes. “How do you get through his stories? I mean, I’m ready to fall asleep.”

 

Liam can’t help but agree. Harry had one of those soft, gravely voices that just sort of… Lulled you to sleep. “Me and Ni usually don’t let him tell stories.”

 

Zayn laughs, a little louder this time. Niall shoots them a quick glance, smirking at Zayn. Louis and Harry are too far off into their own world, heads bent together and cheeks tinted pink. Louis has his hand tangled in Harry’s hair, tugging on it slightly. Harry lets out a laugh, letting his forehead rest against Louis. Liam looks away, feeling as if he was intruding on something extremely private.

 

 _Liam, do you want to practice tongiht?_ Niall’s voice interrupts his thoughts. Liam looks over at him and gives his a nod. Niall sends him back a blinding grin.

 

“Well, Haz,” Liam hears Louis say with a laugh. “Shall we retire?”

 

“Kind sir, I think we shall.” Harry replies, giggling. He turns to Niall and Liam with a huge grin stretched across his lips. “I’ll talk to you guys in the morning.”

 

Just as their out of hearing range, Niall says; “I’d bet me mum that they’re gonna frickle frackle.”

 

“Frickle frackle?” Both Zayn and Liam ask with raised eyebrows.

 

“You know, doing the do?” Niall says.

 

“You mean have sex.” Zayn says bluntly and Niall shushes him.

 

“Naughty word.”

 

Liam sighs, but there’s a smile tugging on his lips. “How old are you Niall?”

 

“Oi, you don’t know what people think of when that word is said.” Niall pouts. “I have scars, ok? Mental scars.”

 

Liam finally can’t hold in the laugh any longer, letting it out rather loud. Niall continues to pout for a moment longer, until he’s laughing too. Zayn’s looking at them with odd looks, but there’s a small smile coming across his lips. “Just wait until the morning.” Liam says between laughs. “I’m sure that’s all they’ll be thinking of.”

 

Niall hits him on the shoulder, groaning. “Awh, man, not cool.” He lets out a sigh before getting up. “I’m gonna go back to my room. Talk to you in the morning.” _Meet me in our usual spot, midnight._ Is what he sends to Liam. He doesn’t wait to see if Liam agrees, just leaves.

 

Liam turns to Zayn as he leaves. “Wanna go back to the room?”

 

Zayn shrugs, getting up. “Sure.”

 

_______________

 

Liam’s looking over his Melting and Freezing homework, when he comes to the last question. _Throw a ball of water into the air, and freeze it._

 

“Hey Zayn.” Liam says, turning around on the chair to look at where Zayn is laying on his bed reading a comic book.

 

“Hm?” He replies, not looking up.

 

“I was wondering.” Liam says, trying to force the words out before he could convince himself to stop talking. “My homework’s uh, I’m supposed to freeze water midair and I kind of did that in class so I was wondering if you’d, uh, let me freeze some of your fire?”

 

Zayn looks up from his comic book and pauses for a second before shrugging. “Sure.” He says, getting off of the bed. He met Liam in the middle of the room where the two stood face to face. “Tell me when.”

 

Liam nods, getting himself in the zone. He knew this would be a lot harder than freezing water, since this would be burning hot, not room temperature. He sends Zayn a nod when he’s ready, and Zayn allows a ball of fire to come up, floating a few inches above his hand.

 

Liam is floored by how beautiful the fire is. It doesn’t seem to stop moving, constantly changing and swimming within the ball. It’s a traditional red-orange colour, but it lights up Zayn’s face in the most beautiful way. Liam loses his focus, and the water ends up shooting out of his hand and soaking Zayn.

 

The fire’s out, but Zayn’s standing there, water dripping from his body. He sends Liam an unimpressed look. “I thought you were freezing it.”

 

Liam lets out a small laugh, truly taking in Zayn’s sopping wet form. His hair has fallen into his eyes, and there were water droplets falling down his face. His clothes stuck flat against his lean body, and Liam couldn’t help his breath hitch when his eyes see those _abs._ Liam tries to hid the blush, but it’s unless, especially when Zayn’s jeans are sticking so close to his body Liam’s sure he sees a dick outline.

 

Liam quickly averts his eyes back to Zayn’s (smirking) face. “S-sorry.”

 

Zayn laughs, the beautiful sound ringing in Liam’s ears. “It’s fine… I actually wanted to try something.” Zayn shuts his eyes, and Liam watches as his body begins to steam and dry the clothes. It takes a few minutes, but soon Zayn is standing in front of Liam, completely dry. He grins at Liam, “Cool, huh.”

 

Liam nods in agreement. “Sorry about, uh, that happening in the first place.”

 

Zayn shrugs, pulling up another fire ball. “It’s fine. Just try again.”

 

Liam’s surprised that Zayn lets him try again, but he doesn’t question it. He makes sure to focus on the ball of fire this time, not Zayn’s face. He takes a deep breath, forcing his heartbeat to calm and slow. It takes a moment, at the most, and then there’s freezing cold water shooting out of Liam and hitting the fire ball. Instead of just killing the fire like Liam expected it to do, it wraps itself around the flames, freezing them within a ball of ice. Zayn catches it when it drops, no longer having power over the fire.

 

“That’s…” Liam says, walking closer to inspect the ball. The flame is still flickering- although it’s weak- inside the ball of solid, clear ice. “Surprising.”

 

The two watch as the flame flickers out, before Zayn says something. “So. I’m going to head to bed.”

 

“Right. Me too.” Liam says. The two awkwardly change into their pajamas, neither really knowing what to say or do. The two climb into their respective beds, and a silence falls over them.

 

_______________

 

Liam stays awake for the two hours, waiting for the clock to hit midnight. As the hand on the clock reaches the 12, Liam slowly slips out of his bed, trying to do so as silently as possible. He puts his shoes on before popping his head out of the door. The hall is dimly lit and completely empty. Liam silently walks towards the stairs, listening for any teachers or guards that might be coming up to check. They checked every hour, on the hour, trusting most of the kids to stay in the rooms. Especially on a school night.

 

Liam easily sneaks downstairs and slips out the door, heading behind the building. The place that Niall, Liam and Harry usually met was a bit of a jog, but it was a good spot. It was a clearing hidden behind some old trees.

 

Niall’s already waiting there when Liam arrives. He smiles at him. “I figured I wouldn’t tell Harry. He’s probably… Busy.”

 

Liam lets out a small laugh, agreeing with Niall. “So, what’re we doing tonight?” He asks. Usually Niall researches what the higher level students with his power are doing, and by high level he means year 9 superheroes, but Liam had passed all those expectations by the middle of last year.

 

Niall shrugged. “You could throw your biggest water ball at me and try and penetrate one of my force fields?”

 

Niall has this thing where he can extend his telekinesis powers and create a force field around himself, one that takes a lot of strength to break.

 

Liam nods, standing so his feet are a few inches away from one another, and brings his hands up. Niall stands in the same stance as him, the air glowing a purple tint. He nods at Liam, signaling that his field is up and he’s ready to go. “Don’t hold back on me Payno.”

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Liam calls back, laughing. He starts forcing the water out of his body, the ball in front of him getting bigger and bigger, until it’s bigger than an exercise ball. Once he finally decided it was big enough he focused everything he had on throwing it, and hopefully producing enough force to break though Niall’s shield. Liam had done it before, but only with water balls smaller than a volleyball.

 

The water doesn’t break through, washing over Niall’s shield in a ginormous wave instead. Liam curses under his breath. “Come on Li, you can do better!” Niall calls, encouraging him further. “Just think, you break my force field and I’ll be sopping wet and no way to dry myself and probably get caught and have a million detentions.”

 

Liam frowns. “That’s not very motivational Niall.”

 

Niall shrugs. “Just hit me with your best shot.” He grins, realising the joke he made.

 

Liam can’t help but roll his eyes. “I’m gonna try again.” He calls back, cutting off Niall’s singing. He creates a ball, roughly the same size, and sends it flying towards Niall with all the strength he can muster. The force field breaks after a moment, soaking Niall completely.

 

He sputters, coughing up a bit of water but he’s grinning at Liam. “Jesus Christ, Li, that force field was more powerful than when you were pelting me with the little ones. You sure about not retaking the test?”

 

“You need to retake the test.” Another voice calls out. Liam’s gut drops to the floor, thinking he’s been caught. He turns around, seeing Zayn coming out of the shadows.

 

“What are you doing here?” Liam asks.

 

“Heard you sneaking out.” Zayn shrugs, throwing a ball of fire into the air, letting it hang in the middle of the clearing, lighting it up. “Figured I follow you, make sure little Liam wasn’t joining any cults or anything.”

 

“Does Liam look like the type to join a cult?” Niall asks, raising an eyebrow before shaking himself out like a dog. He freezes the water droplets midair, before using his telekinetic powers to send them back at Liam with an alarming speed. Without thinking about it properly, Liam transforms himself, turning his body to water but keeping his shape. The water bullets hit his body, but instead of hurting him, they join the rest of Liam, as if they’re being welcomed home. He turns himself back into a solid human being, and Zayn’s letting out a low whistle.

 

“Holy shit.” He says. “That’s impressive.” Liam blushes, looking down at his feet, scuffing them on the ground. “Wait. If you have that much control… Did you purposely soak me early tonight?”

 

Niall lets out a sharp laugh. “Did you really now Liam?”

 

Liam blushes harder. “That- that was an accident! I swear!”

 

Niall continues laughing, harder. He’s bent over now, hands on his knees. Liam throws a ball of water at him, but Niall stops it through his laughter, and sends it over to Zayn. Just before it’s about to hit him, Liam calls it back to him.

 

Zayn sends him a grateful smile, and Liam’s knees can’t help but feel a little weaker at the sight of that smile. He does his best to smile back.

 

Niall lets out a loud groan. “Jesus fucking Christ. Harry and Louis are already doing the nasty, and now you two.” He looks towards the sky, like it would open up and give him answers. Or maybe a woman. “At least give me a chick.” Yup. A woman.

 

Liam lets out a nervous laugh, glancing over at Zayn quickly. There’s a light blush tinting the darker boy’s skin, but he’s also laughing. _And thinking about your dick._ Niall says smugly in his mind.

 

Liam’s jaw drops, a blush coming full on now (and maybe something else is trying to come on too). “Niall!” He says out loud, unable to help.

 

Niall lets out another loud cackle, before sobering up (if only slightly). “Alright love birds. Time to go to bed. Niall has a date with his pillow and sheets.”

 

“The only person who will sleep with him.” Liam jokes back, grinning.

 

Niall tries to look offended, but just ends up laughing as well. He shrugs. “Until I have a nice lass, I have my bed.”

 

“That’s rather depressing mate.” Zayn says with a small grin.

 

“Like you have a date.” Niall says, sticking his tongue out childishly. For someone with an extremely high IQ, Liam could be floored by how childish Niall acted at times. Like this one.

 

“I, uh.” Zayn says sheepishly. “I do.”

 

Liam’s stomach drops, along with his mood. It wasn’t like they’re dating, Liam knows that. He just… Liam shakes his head, and sends Zayn another smile, but this one isn’t as bright as the first one was. “Who is it?”

 

“Perrie, actually.” Zayn says, and there’s a small smile tugging on his lips. Liam nods, and tries again to send him a smile. This one’s even weaker.

 

“That’s uh.” Liam says. “That’s good. She’s nice, from what I remember.”

 

“Bloody hell.” Niall mutters, and Liam can feel his eye roll from across the field. He begins to walk towards the middle of it. “I’m going back to bed. You two can fool around longer or whatever. Night Li. See you in the morning.”

 

“Night Niall.” Liam calls after him. “Sleep well.”

 

Niall waves him off, already jogging back to his warm bed. “We should, uh, we should probably get back too.” Zayn scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, shuffling his feet and not looking at Liam.

 

“Yeah. Yeah.” Liam says, falling in sync with Zayn as the two walk back to their dormitory.

 

It’s silent almost the entire way there, before Zayn whispers to him. “I was serious about what I said.”

 

“About what?” Liam whispers back.

 

“You retaking the test.” Zayn says softly. He looks over at Liam, and now Liam’s looking into Zayn’s eyes. He never noticed how beautiful they are, really. He always assumed they were just a honey colour, but looking up close he can tell they’re more of a lighter shade of his own (dull) brown with bits of gold in them. Liam blushes and ducks his head, looking anywhere but at Zayn.

 

Liam shrugs after a moment, trying to think of a good response to what Zayn had said. “I don’t want to be viewed differently, y’know. I don’t want people to be my friend just because I’m a superhero or something.” He says finally. They’re almost at the building now.

 

 

“People don’t think that, really. It happens to a lot of people, especially ones that grew up in a ‘normal’ household.” Zayn says quietly.

 

Liam opts out of saying anything. He thinks he’s allowed to, honestly. They’re close enough to the building now that someone could hear them. He’s doing the two of them a favour, really. Or, at least, that’s what Liam tells himself.

 

They make it back to their room without getting caught, which Liam is thankful for. He’s always felt extremely guilty about sneaking out in the middle of the night for practice sessions, but he was more focused on developing his power than anything else.

 

Liam takes off his shoes, tucking them back where they’re meant to be at this time of the night before climbing into his bed. “Good night Zayn.” He says softly, turning so his back is facing Zayn’s bed and he’s looking at the wall.

 

“Good night Liam.” Zayn says a moment later, so soft Liam couldn’t even be sure he said it or if he’s already dreaming.

 

_______________

 

It’s about a week later, and Liam’s doing his homework while Zayn’s out on his date with _Perrie._ And if he’s grumbling under his breath about it, no one has to know. It’s not until just after midnight when Zayn comes back into the room.

 

He has a small smile playing on his lips, as well as a flush to his cheeks. It takes Liam all of his strength not to break the pencil that’s in his hands. “How was it?” Liam asks, because he’s a good friend. And he doesn’t own Zayn or anything. They’re just friends.

 

“Good.” Zayn says, grinning at him. “Pez’s is like, really nice. She smells like jasmine too.”

 

Liam forces out a smile, before he’s turning back to his assignment. “That’s good.” He mumbles, even if he’s lying. He knows he’s a terrible friend for thinking about it, but Liam hoped Zayn would come back disappointed from his date.

 

Zayn flops down onto his bed, grinning up at the ceiling. “She’s pretty fit too.”

 

“Mmhm.” Liam says, head down and staring at his work. He’s been reading the same sentence over and over since Zayn had come back in from his date.

 

“And funny.” Zayn adds, with another dreamy sigh. “She has a friend, y’know. Danielle Payzer. She’s single.”

 

Liam knows Danielle, rather well actually. “I know.” Liam says, and erases the sentence he’d been trying to write. “We dated for a year or so.”

 

“You and Danielle?” Zayn asks. Liam nods.

 

“She was nice.” Liam shrugs, shutting his books. It was probably time to go to bed anyways, even if it was a Friday night. “We just didn’t work well. Well, I guess we did, but it was too much like friends.”

 

“Oh…” Zayn says after a moment. “I’m sorry.”

 

Liam shrugs again. “Nothing for you to be sorry for.”

 

A silence falls over them as Liam climbs into bed, and Zayn begins to put on his pajamas. Liam has to force himself to look at the wall, reminding himself over and over that Zayn’s taken now. He’s with _Perrie._

 

“Night Liam.” Zayn calls after a moment. Liam can hear the sheets ruffling around as he gets comfortable, before another silence falls over them.

 

“Night…”

 

_______________

 

 

As the weather gets colder, Liam’s group of three turns to five, Zayn and Louis always tagging along (especially with Harry and Louis dating now). Occasionally, that five turned into 6 when Perrie would join them, but Liam couldn’t hate her. Not when she was so nice to everyone, smiling and just the image of _friendly._

 

It’s nearing the middle of November, and Liam’s in the dorm alone reading something for English. Zayn would be in, but he decided to surprise Perrie with some flowers.

 

After lots of bugging and nagging (courtesy of Niall and Louis), Liam realised (about a month back) he was pretty gone for Zayn. Liam like to think, in his defense, that it wasn’t that hard to fall for Zayn. Not when you first looked at him, and there was that caramel skin, and those dark eyes pulling you in. And then Liam got to know Zayn really know him. He learns that Zayn loves Batman the same way Liam does, that he hates water (not just from his power, but also the fact that he can’t swim), that he talks in his sleep, and everything else there was to know about him. They had become an unlikely pair of best friends over the first 3 months at school, and now they were barely seen apart.

 

Liam wasn’t expecting Zayn in until late at night, if at all, so he’s surprised when Zayn comes in, eyes red and watering. He puts down the book in hands quickly as Zayn falls into his bed with a sob. It was loud, and pulled on Liam’s heart strings, and not in the way Liam wanted. He never wanted to see Zayn sad, and now here the boy was, sobbing in front of Liam.

 

Liam sits down gently on the edge of the bed, before placing his hand on Zayn’s back, rubbing at it softly. He was used to this happening, living with two older sisters. He’d been there for both Ruth and Nicole during all of their tough break-ups. He knew that chocolate was the best cure for a break-up, along with talking about ways to kill the other person (that took place a little after the chocolate), followed by cute romance movies and talking about why she was better off without the asshole who dumped her.

 

“What happened Zayn?” Liam asks softly, his hand moving in slow circle on his friend’s back.

 

Zayn’s body racks out another sob, before he’s looking up at Liam with a pair of red eyes and choking out; “She cheated on me, Li.”

 

“What?” Liam says, completely floored. He’s shocked, honestly. It didn’t seem like something that Perrie would do, but then again, how well did Liam really know her?

 

“She was cheating on me.” Zayn says, shaking his head. He flips over so he’s on his back, and moves so Liam can lie down beside him. Liam wraps his arms around Zayn, pulling him close. “I go in there, smiling like a fool and she’s in there, making out with her friend Jesy.”

 

He just tugs Zayn closer, letting him cry softly, wetting his shirt. “Shhh…” Liam says, moving his hand up and down Zayn’s back.

 

Zayn lays there, crying into Liam’s shoulder until it’s an hour, two hours, three hours, Liam doesn’t know, honestly, later and his breathing has finally evened out. Liam allows himself to look down at Zayn, taking in the sight. His hair is a mess, and his cheeks are stained with tear tracks but Liam still finds him uncommonly beautiful. He can’t help but see the true boy- _man_ underneath it all. The one who would do anything to see his friends smile, even if it made him look like a fool. Before he knows what he’s really doing, Liam’s bending his head forward, kissing Zayn’s head softly. His skin’s warm, like it always has been, but Liam’s never felt it against his lips. Maybe the odd brush of a hand (that maybe wasn’t so odd), or when they were stretching together in hand-to-hand, but never has Liam kissed him.

 

Liam’s lips pull into a small smile, and then he’s closing his eyes, holding tightly onto Zayn.

 

_______________

 

The next morning, Liam wakes before Zayn does in a rather compromising situation. Zayn’s on top of him, and Liam’s got a stiffy, to say the least.

 

Liam groans softly, trying to will it down. It stays stubbornly, demanding Liam’s attention. Realising it won’t leave him, Liam gently detangles himself from Zayn, tip toeing into the bathroom. He turns on the water, and jumps in, not bothering to check if it’s burning hot, or freezing cold.

 

The water hits him like fire, reminding him only of Zayn who’s still sleeping a few feet away from him. Biting down on his lip, Liam lets his hand travel softly, teasing himself lightly before going straight to it. He wraps his fingers around himself tightly, letting out a quiet moan before biting back down on his lip tightly. Liam knows he should feel guilty for doing this, especially after Zayn just had a rough night, but it’s not like he’s going to _tell_ Zayn.

 

As soon as the darker skinned boy crosses his mind, he doesn’t leave it. Soon, Liam’s fantasizing it’s Zayn’s small hand instead of his own, teasing him as he goes down Liam’s body, leaving marks in his skin. Liam groans softly, speeding up his hand and bringing himself closer to the edge. He can’t stop thinking about Zayn as he’s doing this, and soon, he’s spilling his load all over himself, Zayn’s name falling from his lips in a soft sigh.

 

 

Liam leans his head against the wall of the shower for a moment, catching his breath as the water hits him at a steady pace, slowly getting colder.

 

Once he has his breathing back to normal, Liam actually washes himself, before grabbing a towel and heading back into the room. Zayn’s up, still lying in the bed though. “How are you feel?” Liam asks softly, concern lacing his voice. He does his best not to think about what he was doing just mere moments before, instead focusing on getting dressed.

 

“Fine.” Zayn says in a rough voice.

 

Liam pulls on some sweat pants and a loose top, before turning around and looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “You don’t have to be.” He says after a moment face going soft.

 

Zayn’s eye being to fill with tears, but only one falls down his cheek. Liam immediately goes over to him, climbing into the bed and wrapping his arms around Zayn. “Hey, hey, I’m sorry.” Liam says, letting Zayn rest his head on his shoulder.

 

“What for? You didn’t make out with her.” Zayn says bitterly.

 

Liam threads a hand into his hair instead of answering, and the two stay there for awhile, his hugging and enjoying each other’s comfort. It’s an hour later, maybe, when Louis comes in loudly, with Harry and Niall trailing after him. “Oi, up you two lazy bums get.” He says loudly.

 

Liam catches Louis eye, and just shakes his head, begging for Louis to just shut up for once. Niall immediately gets it, either from Zayn or Liam, and his features go soft as he climbs into the bed and wraps his arms around Zayn and Liam. Zayn lets out a choked laugh, letting his body melt a bit against Niall, but keeps his face pressed against Liam.

 

Louis’s face goes soft as well, realising that something’s wrong. He sits down on the edge of the bed with Harry, and he’s letting a hand rest on Zayn’s ankle. “Zaynie…” He says, eyebrows furled together. “Come on mate, tell Louis what’s wrong. I can’t read your mind like the Irish lad can.”

 

Liam stiffens slightly, not sure if Zayn’s actually ready to answer that question. Zayn shakes his head against Liam’s collar bone for a second, before he’s mumbling; “Perrie cheated on me.”

 

Louis lets out a small gasps, before he’s standing up and pacing with a mad look on his face. “How could she.” He fumes. “That lying, cheating, _bitch.”_

Surprisingly, Zayn lets out a laugh against Liam’s skin. “Lou, shut up. Kill her later, join the cuddle pile now.” He mumbles, lips brushing over Liam’s bare neck. A shiver goes down his spine, but Liam does his best to ignore it and just tighten his arms around Zayn quickly, squeezing him lightly.

 

Harry silently climbs into the bed, lying in between Niall and the wall, and throws an arm over Niall and Zayn. He moves slightly when Louis heads over, so that he can squeeze in between Niall and Harry. The five boys lay there for what feels like hours, just listening to each other’s breathing and heart beats until someone’s softly knocking on the door.

 

“Come in.” Zayn calls out, voice cracking from the lack of use. The opens slowly, and then _she’s_ popping her head in. Liam can’t help but tighten his arms around Zayn, bringing him in closer. He sends a glare over to Perrie, and she looks down at her feet.

 

“Harry let go of me so I can punch this bitch.” Louis hisses. Zayn shakes his head, slowly detangling himself from Liam and Niall. Liam lets him go reluctantly, sitting up so he can glare at Perrie. Zayn didn’t need her here, not right now.

 

“Can we, uh, can we talk?” Perrie asks softly. “Alone.”

 

Zayn shakes his head before Liam or Louis can even begin to protest. “Whatever you say, you can say it in front of them.” He crosses his arms, trying to look tougher.

 

Perrie nods, looking at her feet. “I… I’m not going to say I’m sorry. It won’t change anything I know that.” She takes a deep breath, and looks up at him. “You’re an amazing guy Zayn, you really are. But… God, I’ve been in love with Jesy since I couldn’t even tell you when. I shouldn’t even started dating you in the first place.” She admits and Liam’s torn between wanting to punch her for hurting Zayn and feeling bad for because they were in the same boat. “I know that’s no excuse to cheat on you. She was… She came over and surprised me and it all happened so fast and then you walked in, and I felt like such an asshole.” Perrie lets out a small laugh. “I am an asshole.”

 

“Damn right you are.” Louis mutters.

 

“Anyways,” Perrie continues on, ignoring him. “I know that’s no excuse, I really do. I just…” She takes a deep breath, her eyes shifting over to where Liam is. “I think we both know this relationship would’ve never worked, not in the long run. We’re both in love with other people.”

 

A pink tint came to Zayn’s cheeks and he looks down. “I feel like I should be more pissed or upset.”

 

“But you’re not.” Perrie says, and there’s a smile on her lips.

 

Zayn nods. “You’re right.”

 

“Of course I am.” Perrie says, as if she’s offended he would think any different. “But, I am serious about me being an asshole and I feel really bad about how everything happened so.” She turns to Louis. “You, mister, have full permission to do your worst.”

 

Louis looks slightly taken aback, but then glares at her, but it’s not as bad as his first ones. “Don’t think I won’t.”

 

“Good.” She says. “I’m glad you have friends looking out for you Z.”

 

Zayn nods, “I hope you’re happy with Jesy.”

 

A smile tugs across Perrie’s lips, and she looks at her feet. “I am.”

 

“That’s all I could ever ask for.” Zayn pulls her into a hug. She hugs him back and whispers something in his ear that Liam can’t hear, but it makes Zayn blush harder than Liam’s ever seen. Well. Maybe not including that time his cheeks nearly caught on fire.

 

“Now out.” Louis says suddenly, breaking up their hug. “You can’t have me liking her again Zayn. I need to plot her destruction.”

 

Perrie laughs, and pulls out of the hug. “Bye Z… We probably won’t talk again, at least not soon, but I hope you figure stuff out.”

 

Zayn blushes again, and opens the door for her, letting her leave. He closes it behind her, before turning to look at Liam and the rest of them. “How are you feeling?” Harry asks.

 

“Good.” Zayn nods with a smile. A real one. “I… Perrie was right. Is right. We would’ve never worked out. She’s in love with Jesy, and I…” He ducks his head with a blush. “I have someone else on my mind.”

 

Louis’s the first one up, tackling Zayn in a tight hug. “You big softie.” He mumbles into Zayn with a laugh. “Who is it?”

 

Zayn shakes his head, “Just someone.”

 

Harry’s the next one up, standing by Louis’ side. “I’m sure they’re lovely.”

 

Niall’s right after him, wrapping Zayn up in a Horan hug with a knowing smile, before pulling back. “Oh, they are.”

 

Louis and Harry start pestering Niall for who it is as Zayn moves towards Liam with a shy smile. “So.” Zayn says.

 

Liam can’t help but laugh. “It’s like we’ve come to the end of a movie or a FRIENDS episode.”

 

Zayn lets out a laugh, sitting down next to him. “Can’t be a movie. I don’t have my guy yet.”

 

“So it’s a guy?” Liam asks, with a raised eyebrow.

 

Zayn shrugs, bumping shoulders with him. “Yeah.”

 

“Do I know him?” Liam can’t help but ask. There’s times like this when Liam wishes he has Niall powers.

 

“Maybe.” Zayn says vaguely with a grin. Liam grins back at him, and then he’s jumping off the bed and offering Zayn a hand.

 

“Come on.” He says. “M’starving.”

 

Zayn looks at his hand for a second, before he slips his own into it, intertwining their fingers. “Same here.”

 

_______________

 

Zayn and Liam are still holding hands under the table as they eat lunch, sharing the occasional secret smile. Liam can’t help but enjoy it, knowing soon Zayn would be doing that with someone else soon. Liam frowns slightly at the thought, before pushing it out of his mind and listening back into what Niall’s talking about.

 

“The lake’s frozen over early this year.” He says with a huge grin before taking a huge bite out of his sandwich. “Figured we could go skating on it before all the first and second years take a go at it.”

 

“We don’t have skates though.” Louis points out.

 

Usually, when Niall, Harry and Liam go, Liam makes their skates. He taught himself how to make ice at 13, and he’s been using it to make the blades and just attaching them to the bottom of their shoes by freezing them. Niall looks over at him and Liam gives him a small shrug. “Liam can make skates.” Niall says finally, turning back to Louis.

 

“Simple, really.” Liam says, shrugging again and taking a bite out of his salad.

 

“So it’s settled.” Harry says, clapping slightly. There’s a wide grin on his face as he talks about skating and how he hasn’t been in ages.

 

“I, uh, I think I’ll sit out.” Zayn says to him softly. Liam looks at him with concerned eyes, thinking that maybe he wasn’t as ok as he said he was about the break-up.

 

“Why?” He asks. Zayn blushes, looking down. He mumbles something that Liam can’t hear. “What?”

 

“I said I can’t skate.” He mumbles again, but a little louder this time. Liam grins at him and lets out a small laugh. Zayn hits him for that. “Stop laughing.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Liam says, but there’s still a big grin on his face. “You know Harry can’t skate either, right? Can barely stand on solid ground, much less something as slippery as ice. We just go out there to goof off a bit.”

 

“Still.” Zayn says with a small pout. “Louis and Harry will be cute, Niall will probably just use telekinesis to cheat and you’re probably amazing at this.”

 

Liam lets out another laugh. “I’ll teach you?”

 

Zayn thinks about it for a moment, before nodding. “I swear though, you let me fall and I’ll have to murder you.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Liam says with a mock gasp.

 

“Don’t test me Payno.” Zayn grins.

 

_______________

 

 

“I don’t trust you.” Zayn says. He’s standing at the edge of the frozen pond, staring at Liam’s hand as if it’s done something to offend him.

 

Louis and Harry were already skating (well Louis was skating, Harry was falling), and Niall was chatting up a group of girls. Zayn was the only one not on the rink.

 

“Yes you do.” Liam says, smiling at him softly. “Come on. I’ll make sure you don’t fall.”

 

“… Promise?” Zayn asks, slowly slipping his hand into Liam’s.

 

“Pinky promise.” Liam says, and then focuses on making Zayn’s shoes skates. It takes a couple moments at the most, and then he’s got skates and holding onto Liam tightly. “You can let go Zayn.”

 

Zayn shakes his head, arms wrapped around Liam’s waist. “I really really regret this.”

 

“No you don’t.” Liam laughs, pulling Zayn’s arms from around his waist. He keeps Zayn’s hand in his though. So Zayn doesn’t fall (and maybe because he likes holding it but no one needs to know that). He skates forward slowly, and Zayn’s grip tightens on his.

 

“I really do.” Zayn says.

 

“Ok.” Liam laughs, swinging in front of him so their face to face. He offers up his other hand, waiting for Zayn to have both of his hands in Liam’s. Zayn puts his other hand in Liam’s before looking up at him for other instructions. “Glide your right foot forward.” Zayn does that. “Now your left.” He does that too. “Right again.” Liam says with a laugh. Soon, the two of them are skating, Zayn forwards and Liam backwards. “There you go.”

 

“Don’t let go of me.” Zayn starts to say, and makes the mistake of looking up. He loses his balance, falling frontwards and onto an unsuspecting Liam. The two tumble onto the ice, with Zayn landing on top of Liam. “Shit. I’m sorry.” He says immediately.

 

Liam laughs quietly, and looks into Zayn’s eyes. The world seems to stop and it’s just the two of them. Zayn’s breathing slows slightly, and then Zayn’s bending his head down just a little bit and Liam can _just_ feel his lips brushing his own when-

 

“Oi, Li! Look at me!” Niall calls out. He’s using his telekinesis abilities to lift himself off the ice and complete a turn before landing again gently. On his face is a complete and udder shit-eating grin. Liam couldn’t help but laugh, even through the disappointment of not kissing Zayn.

 

Because that shit was about to go down before Niall fucking cockblocked him.

 

Zayn lets out a small laugh as well, his body moving ever so slightly against Liam’s. His arms are around Zayn’s body now, something Liam hadn’t even realised he had done while Zayn’s arms are framing Liam’s heads. He leans down, and lets his lips brush against Liam’s cheek before whispering; “Later.”

 

He flushes brightly and he knows Zayn can feel it but manages to laugh as if he’s brushing it off when all Liam really wants to do is take him up on that offer.

 

Zayn manages to get up without looking like an idiot (thought Liam’s pretty sure Zayn couldn’t ever look like a fool… Maybe), and offers Liam a hand. “You better not pull me back down Payne.” He says with a grin.

 

Liam rolls his eyes, and doesn’t bother using the hand, but slips his own into it when he’s standing back up. “If I remember correctly, you fell on me in the first place.”

 

“Details.”

 

_______________

 

It was later than Saturday night, the five lads were all crowded in Zayn and Liam’s room, sitting in a circle with a bottle of liquor that Louis and Niall got from god knows where (Liam liked to think that is was mainly Niall’s fault and also that they paid for it. The last thing probably didn’t happen but if Liam thought about it enough, he felt a little better about the underage drinking).

 

“Alrighty fuckers.” Niall says, lining up the shot glasses. “We’re playing truth or dare the Irish way.”

 

Zayn shots Liam a look, and Liam only smiles slightly shrugging as if to say, _what can you do?_ Zayn shrugs back, listening to Niall as he talked, his thick accent slurring more than usual. Liam was 99.9% sure that Niall had already had a bit too much to drink. “So. You lie, and I’ll know, you take a shot. You do a shit job on the dare, you drink. Liam. Truth or Dare.”

 

“Uh… Truth?”

 

“Pussy!” Louis immediately calls out in, a huge grin stretching across his face.

 

“Fowl play!” Niall says quickly. “Shot for you Tommo!”

 

Louis grins and doesn’t even bother trying to defend himself (surprisingly so) and takes the shot glass Niall hands him. He sends the group a wink, before drinking the liquid. He shakes his head after it’s been poured into his mouth, making a slight grimace. “That’s some strong stuff.”

 

“M’Irish.” Niall says, before turning back to Liam. “What’s the dirty deal on Zayn?”

 

Liam laughs. “Aren’t you supposed to ask Zayn that?” Niall shrugs. Liam looks over at Zayn and then shrugs. “I dunno there’s nothing… Deal breaking about him.”

 

Zayn laughs, ruffling Liam’s hair. “Thanks mate.”

 

“That’s shit. Drink.” Niall demands.

 

“I answered it though!” Liam says, laughing. Niall shakes his hand, and just hands Liam the shot glass. Liam rolls his eyes, before putting the glass to his lips and tilting his head back. The warm liquid shots down his throat, burning. It brings a couple tears to Liam’s eyes and he beings to cough. Zayn claps him on the back, a worried look in his eyes.

 

“You ok?” He asks.

 

Liam waves him off. “I’m fine. Just strong, holy crap. Where the hell did you get this Niall?”

 

Niall shrugs, not answering his question. “It’s your go.”

 

_______________

 

 

It’s a few rounds later, and Zayn’s half drunk, Harry’s got maybe a drop of alcohol in him (truthful bastard), Niall’s maybe a little too smashed but he’s handling himself quite well (Liam’s sure it’s the Irish blood), and Louis and Liam are 1/4 way to being smashed.

 

“Li-Li!” Niall calls out when it’s his turn to ask the question. “Truth or darreeeee?”

 

“Dare.” Liam shrugs. Louis raises an eyebrow at him, smirking. Liam rolls his eyes, but doesn’t move from where he’s sitting on Zayn’s lap (a dare from a few rounds back. He was allowed to move, but, if Liam’s being perfectly honest, he didn’t want to).

 

“I daree youu toooo… Kiss Zayn. For at least 30 seconds.” Niall says with a mischievous glint in his eyes. All of the blood in Liam seems to rush to his cheeks.

 

“I-I” Liam says, looking at Zayn. There’s a small blush on Zayn as well, but he shrugs.

 

“I’m ok with it if you are…” He says softly, not looking Liam in the eyes.

 

Liam blushes, but nods. “I-I’m ok with it.” More than ok, since Liam was being honest. He moves his head in slowly, letting his forehead rest gently against Zayn’s. “You can always back out…” He whispers softly, lips brushing Zayn’s just ever so slightly. He hoped Zayn wouldn’t want to, but he wasn’t going to kiss him if Zayn was uncomfortable with it.

 

“So can you.” Zayn says, before pushing their lips together.

 

Zayn’s lips are fire on his own. They move quickly and with experience, but still gently against Liam’s frozen ones. They gently coax his lips open, his tongue dipping inside and meeting Liam’s, and that’s when sparks begin to fly. Liam moves so he’s straddling Zayn, hands tangling deeply in the raven black hair. Zayn’s burning hands rest on Liam’s hips, his lips moving down to Liam’s neck, breathing hotly on the skin before attacking it and marking Liam up. He tightens his grip on the hair, tilting his head back and allowing Zayn to have better room to mark up his neck. When Liam lets out a quiet moan, he remembers that there’s people _watching._

 

He jumps off Zayn abruptly, his face going up in flames. Niall’s the first one to make a sound, and it’s a low, appreciative whistle. “Damn. If that’s how guys kiss, I can see the appeal.”

 

Louis snorts, “That’s called pent-up sexual frustration.”

 

Liam blushes, glancing over at Zayn. His hair is completely messed up (Liam’s doing), a tent in his pants (what Liam likes to think is his doing) and a bright blush covering his cheeks. Zayn catches his eye, causing both of them to blush harder but he sends Liam a small smile, which Liam can’t help but return. “Truth or dare Louis?” Liam says suddenly, turning on Louis.

 

“Truth. Since there’s no way I’m following that dare.” Louis says with a teasing smirk.

 

Liam rolls his eyes, forcing down his blush. “Fine. I’m making you go sappy then.” Louis shrugs, looking at Harry whose head is in Louis’s lap. “When did you realise that you were in love with Harry?”

 

“I never said I was in love with him…” Louis mutters with a blush. He’s looking down at Harry with those fond eyes, though, and Liam knows he’s in love. It’s just something that’s in plain sight for anyone who really looks.

 

“You are though.” Zayn says, backing Liam up. “You have those fond eyes, and the softness.”

 

Louis shrugs, but there’s a small smile on his lips and he’s gently threading his fingers into Harry’s long hair. “I think… When I heard him singing, maybe the night or so before we got together?”

 

Harry stiffens visually in Louis’s lap, before sitting up with a look of pure horror in his eyes. “No…” He whispers softly, before crawling backwards, and wrapping his arms around himself. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no…” He keeps whispering to himself over and over again.

 

“Haz…” Louis says, his voice cracking. “Babe… What…”

 

“St-stay away!” Harry says loudly, tears falling down his cheeks. Louis ignores him, moving closer. Niall, Liam and Zayn haven’t moved, completely stunned by Harry’s sudden mood change. When Louis’ hand is reach out, about to touch Harry, he freaks. He raises his head, and Liam’s stunned. His eyes have gone silver, and when he opens his mouth, all of his teeth are pointed at the end. Harry lets out an ear-shattering scream, and Liam knows what Harry is.

 

A siren.

 

Liam quickly covers his ears, trying to block out Harry’s scream while he goes over all the facts he knows about sirens. They were supposedly extinct, but they had immense powers. They could force men or women to fall in love with them, using only their looks and their beautiful singing voices, but then (in old mythology), they dragged their prey to the bottom of the sea (or the forest, really, they weren’t picky) and ate them. They were creatures of seduction (they were generally very beautiful), but when they were scared or threaten, they turned into an ugly creature with sharp talons and extremely sharp teeth, ready to defend themselves. While they could be very anti-social as far as creatures went, when they trusted people, they ended up trusting them a lot. Liam knew what he had to do.

 

Zayn, Niall and Louis are still covering their ears as Harry continued screaming. Liam crawls slowly towards him, and when he was close enough, he covers Harry’s mouth, shutting off the sound. Harry slumps against him, tears streaming down his face as he tries to burrow himself into Liam. The three other boys uncover their ears slowly, and Liam shoots them a look while wrapping his arms around Harry. Niall nods, not sure exactly what’s going on but takes Zayn and a very upset Louis out of the room.

 

Harry spends a good 30 minutes just crying on Liam, while he tries to sooth Harry, rocking him back and forth slowly. “It’s ok, it’s ok…” He repeats every so often, hoping to calm Harry down.

 

“You hate me.” He hiccups finally.

 

“Never.” Liam promises, kissing the top of his head in a brotherly manner. “I could never hate you Harry. Never.”

 

“I’m a monster.”

 

Liam shakes his head, and moves so he can look Harry in the eyes. “You’re not a monster. Never. It’s a power Harry, it’s not you. You control it.” He smiles at him softly. “You taught me that.”

 

Harry nods, moving so his head is back laying on Liam’s chest. He’s silent for a couple moments longer before; “I made Louis love me.”

 

Liam still can’t get his head wrapped around that one, honestly. The way Louis looked at Harry, it didn’t… Liam had read a lot about sirens (he had a fixation, ok?), and in all of them, it said that the victim was only under the sirens power for a day, at most, and their eyes looked glazed over. “I don’t think you did…” Liam whispers softly. “I think he loves you on his own. Maybe your powers gave him the push he needed to ask you out, but I’m sure that he loved you before.”

 

Harry’s still crying on Liam, though it’s reduced a lot. “I… He heard me sing, Liam I forced him to love me and… And he’s still under the influence of my powers I need- I need to tell Mr. Cowell so-” He hiccups, getting himself worked up again.

 

“Shh, shh… Hey, Harry.” Liam says, forcing Harry to look him in the eye, and stars him dead in the eye. “Didn’t you hear me? He loves you on his own, Harry. Your powers, they should only last for a few hours- a day at most- and Louis sure as hell didn’t look high or anything, like all the victims are supposed to.” He pauses for a moment, letting that sink in. “And, he liked you before.”

 

“Before?” Harry asks, tears almost coming to a stop.

 

Liam nods, letting out a small laugh. “He had this plan, you know. Apparently it had been in the works for years. He wanted a class with you-”

 

“He had one with every year.” Harry says softly with a small smile.

 

“That’s what Zayn said.” Liam says, ruffling Harry’s hair. “But, he wanted a class with you, a chance to talk to you and then to get a date.”

 

Harry looks down, blushing. “You said he’d been planning this… For awhile?”

 

Liam nods. “Yeah.”

 

Harry’s quiet for only a moment. “I messed up, didn’t I?”

 

“He loves you.” Liam shrugs, and Harry smiles.

 

“He does…” His smile grows. “I didn’t think that would ever happen…”

 

“People would be stupid not to love you Hazza.” Liam says softly, hugging the boy tightly. He kisses the top of Harry’s head, unable to help it. He always felt protective over both Niall and Harry.

 

“You have to say that…” Harry mumbles into his chest, hugging Liam back. Liam opts out of saying anything, just continues to hold him for however long.

 

Liam couldn’t tell you when someone finally knocks on the door. It’s small and hesitant, nothing Liam thought Louis was capable of, but there he is, standing at the door when he opens it. “H-Harry…” He says when he sees the boy. His eyes are red, matching Harry’s own.

 

“Do you want me to leave…?” Liam asks softly. Harry shakes his head, but gets up and walks to the middle of the room, and Louis meets him there. The two stand awkwardly, neither sure on what to say.

 

“I’m a siren.” Harry finally blurts out.

 

Louis nods. “Niall explained it to me…” He says, and looks at his feet. “I… I don’t think I’m under your influence. I… I’ve liked you for so long Haz. I used to stare at you from across the room and imagine what it would be like to hold your hand as the two of us walked from class to class, to kiss you, to find out your weird habits, anything and everything I could think of… It’s rather embarrassing about how much I thought about you, but I can’t bring myself to be ashamed of it.” He takes a deep breath, looking up at Harry. “I’ve probably been in love with you since 3rd year, and that has nothing to do with how you’re a siren or your song Harry. Nothing.”

 

Harry cups Louis’ face with his hands, pulling him in for a kiss. Their lips meet, and Louis’s slipping his hands under Harry’s shirt, resting on his bare hips. Liam looks away awkwardly, but when it doesn’t stop after a couple moments, he decides it’s probably best to sneak out of there and maybe find Zayn.

 

And Niall.

 

Zayn and Niall. Both of them.

 

(But mainly Zayn)

 

_______________

 

 

Luckily enough for Liam, Zayn and Niall are in the first place he checks. Niall’s room. Zayn’s lying on his bed, tossing a fire ball up in the air, before catching it again, and Niall’s sitting at his desk, making things float occasionally.

 

“You better not catch my bed on fire Malik.” Niall mutters, letting some scissors float freely in the air.

 

“Just keep those scissors away from me and we’ll be good.” Zayn says in a reply.

 

Liam coughs, alerting the other two that he’s in the room. Zayn fumbles with his fire ball, before finally catching it and killing the flame. Niall shots him a glare. “I told you not to catch my bed on fire.”

 

“And I didn’t.” Zayn points out, blushing ever so slightly.

 

“Uh… Zayn… Can we, uh, talk?” Liam asks, the words just falling out of his mouth in a messy jumble.

 

Niall gets up off his chair, heading to the door. “I’ll just go find Josh or something. If you’re doing… Anything, do it on his bed.”

 

Liam’s cheeks heat up quickly, and he looks at the floor as Niall closes the door behind him, probably smirking. Liam really hates how smug Niall gets about things.

 

“So…” Zayn says, getting off of Niall’s bed and standing in the middle of the room awkwardly. “What did you want to talk about?”

 

Liam manages to look up at Zayn with the smallest of smiles before saying; “Would you like to go on a date?”

 

 

 

 

 

_______________

 

 

 

 

 

** EPILGUE (PART ONE) **

****

It’s the day after Christmas, while Liam’s on break, that he meets Zayn’s family.

 

If he’s being honest, he’s scared shitless. But he’s not, so he’s all good.

 

Thankfully enough, Liam had manage to convince his mother that, no, Zayn’s family aren’t serial killers, and, yes, he’ll be fine taking the train by himself (he’s 19 for god’s sake). He took a cab to Zayn’s house from the station, not wanting to be a bother to his family, not when he was staying there for a few days before going home with Zayn for the last few days of vacation.

 

He knocks on the door of Zayn’s house, waiting for someone to answer it. It’s ripped open by a girl who looks a couple years older than himself. “You must be Liam.” She says brightly, grinning at him while her eyes sparkle with the same sort of mischief that Louis’ do. “I’m Zayn’s older sister, Doniya.”

 

“The super strong one.” Liam says, double checking. He remembers Zayn mentioning all of his sister’s powers in English class near the beginning of the year.

 

Doniya nods, moving so he can get in. “Yup. I can get your bags.”

 

“It’s fin-” Liam starts to say, but he’s cut off by Doniya pushing past him to grab his bags.

 

“She likes to show off.” A familiar voice says. Zayn. Liam smiles, looking over and finding the source of the voice. Zayn walks over to him, maybe a little faster than normal, and hugs him tightly. “Hey…”

 

Liam wraps his arms around Zayn tightly, breathing in _Zayn._ “Hey… I missed you…” They may have only been separated a week, but after seeing someone every day for 4 months straight, it was hard not to miss them. He pulls away for a second, only to kiss Zayn on the cheek, not sure on where Zayn stands on the PDA thing.

 

Obviously, Zayn’s fine with it, seeing as he pulls Liam back in, landing a kiss on his lips. It’s nothing long or steamy, just a press of lips for a couple seconds before it’s interrupted by a little girl’s squeal. Liam pulls away with a smile, turning around to see a younger looking Doniya. Safaa, if the age is tell him anything.

 

“Hello!” She says brightly, hugging Liam tightly before pulling back. “You like my brother a lot. I can tell.”

 

Liam smiles at her kindly. “You’re the family telepath, aren’t you?” He asks, already knowing the answer.

 

Safaa nods excitedly. “Think of a number, a colour and an animal!” Liam does as he’s told. 14 purple dogs. “14 purple dogs?”

 

Liam nods. “Yup.”

 

Safaa grins, and before she can say anything Zayn talks. “Okay Saf, you had your fun. Go find mum, yeah? I’m gonna show Liam where he’s staying.” She nods before running off.

 

Zayn grabs Liam’s hand with his own, linking their fingers together before heading up the stairs and pulling him along a hallway. He pulls him into a room which Liam guesses is his own. There’s the Batman logo on one of his walls, and a bunch of photos surrounding it. Liam can’t help but look a little closer at them, seeing Zayn with his family, Louis, Niall and even a couple more recent ones. There’s a blown up one, right above the Batman symbol, of the two of the kissing. Liam remembers the day perfectly, too.

 

Harry had out his camera, claiming that he needed the photos for “science” (it was part of his gift to the four of them, personalized scrapbooks). Zayn had stolen Liam’s hat, and he was trying to get it back when Zayn kissed him rather out of the blue. He remembers feeling so loved in Zayn’s embrace, with their lips melting together.

 

Liam touches the photo softly, smiling at it. Zayn wraps his arms around him tightly, resting his chin on Liam’s shoulder. “That’s my favourite photo.”

 

Liam smile grows, and he turns around to kiss Zayn on the lips fully. The kiss starts off slow, nothing more than the brush of lips, but soon there’s tongue and Zayn’s burning fingers are slipping under Liam’s shirt, feeling up his abs. Liam moves his lips down to Zayn’s neck, kissing it softly and slowly, as Zayn’s fingers tighten their grip on his hips. He chuckles softly against the warm skin, moving back up to his lips. They kiss a little longer, before there’s a banging on the door.

 

“Zayn!” Doniya’s voice calls. “Mum wants to meet Liam, and also says to stop making out with him in your bedroom or she’ll stick him in the guest room.”

 

Zayn pulls away from him with a small pout, and Liam can’t help but kiss it quickly before pulling away completely. “Come on.” He says softly, offering his hand to Zayn. “I don’t want to make your mum mad at me when I haven’t even been here an hour.”

 

“She’ll love you.”

 

_______________

 

Liam loves Zayn’s family. It’s so unlike his own. There’s never any quiet, not with three girls chatting away and Zayn picking on them with a smug grin. Doniya easily teases him back, while Whilya just rolls her eyes and Safaa pouts or makes a couple comments (mostly regarding his thoughts). Zayn’s parents joined in on the teasing, just a little (mostly on Zayn), but there were a few comments directed at Liam.

 

“So the two of you share a room?” His mum asks.

 

Liam nods, and looks over at Zayn. “Uh, yeah, I was a little surprised when I first saw Zayn in the room- I’m a sidekick- but it turned out pretty good.” He smiles shyly over to Zayn, unable to help it.

 

“Oh, Zayn never mentioned you’re a sidekick.” His father says, looking at Zayn. “Actually, he said you’re quite powerful.”

 

Liam blushes. “I uh. When I grew up, I didn’t have anyone else in my family who can do… Things. I always thought I was a monster or something horrible like that. I had an underdeveloped power… As the years passed, though, I started practicing out of class but I’ve never taken the test again.”

 

“You really should.” Zayn says, before eating something off of his plate. “His powers could give mine a run for my money.”

 

Liam’s blush intensifies as he takes a bite of his dinner. “Is that so?” Doniya asks, suddenly interested. “And what’s your power?”

 

“Uh, water.” Liam says.

 

“The exact opposite of Zayn.” She notes with a grin. “Can you show us?”

 

Zayn’s parents look at him expectantly, so Liam shrugs and begins creating letters made out of water, spelling out Safaa’s name. The young girl grins excitedly. “That’s so cool!”

 

Liam smiles at her, trying to force down the blush. He puts his palm out flat, letting the water create a ball, before disappearing back into him. Zayn grins at him, beaming with pride. “I told you he was good.” Zayn says smugly.

 

_______________

 

The few days he spends at Zayn’s is a blur of laughing, late night make-out sessions and really good cooking. The morning that he and Zayn are leaving, Liam wakes up early and detangles himself from Zayn (Zayn’s a bit of a cuddler) and sneaks downstairs, needing a glass of water.

 

He grabs a glass from the cupboard, and fills it up with tap water, drinking silently as Doniya comes in. “Good morning.” He says to her.

 

“Ah, good.” Doniya says back. “You’re alone.” Liam gives her a very confused look, not understanding. “I’m giving you the protective older sister talk Liam, keep up please.”

 

Liam nods, and sets down the glass. “Right. Do your worst.”

 

Doniya sighs, annoyed. “You’re not supposed to welcome it, Liam! You’re supposed to fear it!”

 

“Oh, uh, sorry.” Liam says, and Doniya waves him off.

 

“Look, hurt my brother and I’m the one with super strength here. Just remember that.” Doniya warns. “He likes you a lot, from what I can tell. And I can also tell you like him, so don’t screw things up, for either of your sakes.”

 

“I wouldn’t want to.” Liam says, completely honest. “If I’m being honest- which I am- I’m only letting Zayn go if he wants to go. I’m too far gone for him.”

 

“Good enough for me.” Doniya says, grabbing a muffin off the table. “And Zayn’s probably waking up soon, just so you know. Also, no one else is awake so morning blowjob? Do it now.”

 

Liam’s face lights up in red as he starts to stutter out words but Doniya just laughs, walking out of the kitchen.

 

_______________

 

 

It’s later that day, around 4 in the afternoon, when Zayn and Liam arrive at Liam’s house. “Now, my mum’s name is Karen, and my dad’s Geoff, and then Ruth and Nicole are my sisters.” He says quickly. “Also. Don’t bring up the whole superhero, sidekick thing. Please.”

 

“Promise.” Zayn says, before laughing slightly. “You seem more worried than I am.”

 

“My sisters are ruthless.” Liam whispers, opening the door. “They will try to ripe you in half.” Zayn laughs. “You think I’m joking but I’m not.”

 

“I’ll be fine babe.” He says.

 

“Babe?” A smug voice says. Ruth’s. “Liam, baby bro.”

 

“M’not a baby.” Liam says, hugging her.

 

“That pout says otherwise.” She laughs. “And you must be Zayn. Heard lots about you. Probably too much. Liam doesn’t shut up about you.”

 

Liam and Zayn both blush, and then Ruth pulls Zayn in for a hug. “Mum’s in the sitting room with tea and then dad and Nic are out getting dinner.”

 

Liam nods. “I’m just gonna show Zayn where we’re sleeping.” Without waiting for an answer, he takes Zayn hand and pulls him upstairs and into his own room.

 

It’s not as personalized as Zayn’s, since he’s barely ever home and it’s rather small. There’s a double bed shoved into one corner, and three of the walls are white with the fourth one black. Zayn puts his bag off to the side, and falls onto Liam’s bed with a sigh. “Tired.”

 

Liam laughs, crawling in next to him. He wraps his arms around Zayn, letting the darker skinned boy rest his head on Liam’s chest. “You can take a nap if you want…”

 

“Mmmm…” Zayn mummers, snuggling in closer to Liam. “Mkay…”

 

_______________

 

 

The next time Liam wakes up, it’s 5am the next morning. He groans softly, looking down at Zayn’s sleeping form. The smaller boy had moved during the night, so now he was completely on top of Liam, almost like a blanket. Liam runs his hands through Zayn’s hair softly and accidentally wakes him up.

 

“Unggg… What time is it?” He asks sleepily.

 

“5:13am.” Liam says, still running his hands through Zayn’s messy hair.

 

Zayn groans, tucking his face against Liam’s neck. “Nooooo.” He groans against the skin there. Liam laughs, rubbing Zayn’s back.

 

“S’not that bad.” Liam whispers in his ear. “It’s nice and quiet.”

 

“Because people are sleeping.” Zayn grumbles, lips brushing his neck. He presses his lips more firmly against the skin, before lightly sucking a mark onto Liam’s skin. Liam’s eyes open a little bit wider in surprise, but doesn’t complain. Rather the opposite, since he lets out a soft moan. He can feel Zayn smirk against his neck before he moves up, kissing a soft trail leading to Liam’s mouth.

 

Zayn’s lips are a little chapped on his own, but Liam likes the bit of roughness to them. He darts his tongue out, brushing it lightly on Zayn’s bottom lip. The boy’s mouth opens slightly, and their tongues battled for dominance. Liam growls softly, tightening his grip on Zayn’s hips, and flips the two of them so Liam’s on top.

 

Zayn lets out a small gasp, allowing Liam to take control of the kiss. Zayn lets his hands run along Liam’s body, slipping under his top. He drags his nails down Liam’s abs softly as the other boy moans. He pulls back for a moment, taking off his top. Instead of going back to Zayn’s lips, he opts for his neck, kissing and biting his way down until he’s moving down his chest and licking his abs. Liam bits softly just above Zayn’s pants and looks up at a completely wrecked Zayn.

 

Zayn nods at him quickly, signally Liam to get the pants off of him. Liam slowly runs a finger from his hip, across the darker skin before coming to where the button of his jeans are. He fumbles slightly with a button, but manages to get it and the boxers down in one go.

 

In front of Liam is Zayn’s rather attractive cock. There’s darker hair around the base of it, and it’s thinner than Liam’s own, but longer. He kisses around the base lightly, before taking the tip of it into his mouth and sucking lightly. Zayn moans somewhat loudly before cutting it off by biting his lip. He tangles his hand into Liam’s hair, just holding it. Liam looks up at him through his eye lashes, causing Zayn to moan again. Liam smirks, taking more of Zayn down.

 

He works his mouth Zayn’s dick, using his hand for what he can’t fit into his mouth. It’s a couple moments later and Zayn’s hand is tightening his hold on Liam’s hair. “L-Liam… I’m…”

 

Liam pulls off with a ‘pop’ sound, but continues working his hand on Zayn. A moment passes before Zayn’s hot load is spilling over his fingers and Zayn’s groaning out his name. Liam moves back up his body, kissing Zayn roughly on the mouth. He moves his hips against Zayn’s, desperate to for some friction. Zayn slides his hand down Liam’s body and into his sweat pants and boxers, getting a grip on Liam’s cock. Liam moans loudly before cutting it off by kissing Zayn messily. He continues to kiss him (or rather, pants in Zayn’s mouth) while he empties his load onto Zayn’s hand, moaning out his name.

 

The two boys collapse on each other, breathing heavily. It takes a moment, but Liam manages to roll off of Zayn, accidentally putting a hand on his sticky stomach. With a grimace, he gets off the bed and begins to head towards the bathroom. “Where are you going?” Zayn asks in a small voice.

 

“Just getting a cloth love.” Liam replies, grabbing one, wetting it, and wiping himself off before going back into the room. “Don’t want it to get all crusty and gross.” He walks over to Zayn and wipes the boy down before going back in the washroom and putting the cloth in the skin. He climbs back into bed with Zayn, who wraps himself around Liam like a monkey.

 

“No more leaving.” He mumbles. “Ever.”

 

“Promise.” Liam says softly, kissing the top of his head.

 

_______________

 

The rest of their stay at Liam’s is relatively uneventful. Zayn gets the older sister talk from both Ruth and Nicole, but other than that, it went better than Liam could’ve ever imagined. Could’ve hoped for, really.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_______________

 

 

 

 

 

** EPILOGUE (PART 2, ZAYN) **

 

It’s the third week after the winter holidays, and Zayn’s waiting outside the vault for his boyfriend ( _boyfriend)_ to finish retaking his test.

 

It had taken a lot of convincing, blowjobs, and begging for Liam to agree to retake the test. Zayn knows he deserves to be a superhero, more than half the people who actually are. He works hard and, more importantly, cares about people.

 

Zayn’s waiting with Harry, Louis and Niall for Liam to come out of the vault. He’d been in there since 1, and it was currently 3. Zayn knows as you get older, the test gets harder, _really_ testing you. He didn’t think it’d be 2 hours long though.

 

It isn’t really silent between the four of them, not with Harry and Louis whispering back and forth, but it’s quieter than usual.

 

Over the months the five of them became friends, they were rarely without each other. At meal times, the five of them sat at their table, and whenever there wasn’t classes, it was hard to find one of them without at least another person (unless you were a chick and looking for Niall. Then he’s easy to find and get alone).

 

Zayn stares at his fingers, twisting them together anxiously. He knows he really shouldn’t be anxious (it’s not like he’s taking the test, thank god) but he still is. Zayn wants nothing more than Liam to be happy and get the recognition he truly deserves.

 

Another half hour passes in relative silence, before Liam’s coming out. He looks completely drained and literally falls onto Zayn’s lap, curling up on him. “Carry me.” He mumbles sleepily. Zayn huffs out a small laugh.

 

“M’not strong enough babe.” Zayn says quietly. He pushes Liam off of him before standing and taking most of Liam’s body weight.

 

“The test was hard. M’so sleepy…” Liam mutters softly, letting Zayn take his weight. Zayn motions at Niall to help, and the two manage to get Liam across campus and into their dorm room. Niall and Zayn place Liam on the bed (after the break they ended up pushing their two beds together), and Liam’s already asleep.

 

It’s completely silent for a beat until; “I really wanna know if he passed it or not.” Louis says, rather loudly.

 

Zayn shushes him, not wanting to wake up Liam. “He’s practically drained Louis. Let him sleep.” Louis nods, although Zayn can tell he’s reluctant to do so. “Look, we’ll let him sleep, you guys go off and I’ll stay with him. He’ll probably be awake for dinner. He’ll tell us then.”

 

Louis, Niall and Harry agree, saying their goodbyes softly before leaving. Zayn quickly strips himself down to boxers, and then does the same to Liam, figuring his boyfriend (!!!) wouldn’t enjoy sleeping in jeans. He climbs in next to him, and rests his head on Liam’s chest. Even in his sleep, Liam’s arms come around him, holding him there. Zayn smiles.

 

It only takes a few moments, but then he’s falling asleep in Liam’s arms.

 

_______________

 

Zayn wakes up before Liam does, and a quick glance at the clock tells him they missed dinner. It’s around 2 in the morning. Zayn groans, letting his head fall back, trying to fall back asleep but it’s in vain. He’s awake now, and there’s really nothing he can do but take Liam in.

 

Zayn knows he’s being rather creepy, staring at his boyfriend in his sleep, but he really can’t help it. He thinks of all those years ago, when he first met Liam on the train and how innocent the boy was. He thinks of the small, fragile little boy who was so scared of his power that he barely knew how to use it, let alone control it. Zayn thinks of that, and what Liam’s become. He thinks of how the small and fragile have turned into large and strong, and how his power has rapidly changed, making him one of the best superheroes Zayn knows- and probably will ever know.

 

Zayn lets his eyes rest on Liam’s soft face, taking it in completely. He knows the kind, warm brown eyes that are resting behind the fluttering eye lids. He knows how the soft pink lips feel on his own, on his body. He knows what the rosy cheeks feel like under his lips when he’s feeling especially cheeky or just wants to really kiss Liam (he also knows the incredibly hot and fit body underneath the blankets, but Zayn’s not getting into that).

 

But it’s not even the looks that matter for Zayn, not really. It’s who Liam is as a person. Maybe Liam was a bit of an asshole when they met the second time, at the beginning of the school year, but Zayn… Zayn knows that that was an act, or maybe just built up anger from being treated so poorly from the other superheroes. The real Liam, the one that Zayn knew first as a friend, but now as a lover, is so much different. He’s a little more serious than the rest of Zayn’s friends, but he still knows how to be cheeky or witty like Louis. He’s uncommonly kind and nice to (almost) everyone they meet, and polite too. He’s smart and, really, Zayn just can’t help but love him. Really can’t.

 

“Zayn…” Liam says softly, his eyes opening slowly to look at him. “You’re staring.”

 

Zayn blushes softly, kissing him on the nose. “Sorry babe.”

 

Liam smiles at him. “S’okay.” They’re quiet for a moment, just listening to the other breath and taking each other in. “I passed.”

 

Zayn smiles at him, and kisses him softly on the lips. The kiss is filled with love, and Zayn only pulls away when his need for air is getting greater than his need for Liam. “I knew you would.”

 

Liam smiles at him again, laugh very quietly. “I’m gonna be a proper superhero.”

 

“Yeah… You are.” Zayn says, kissing him again. The kiss is shorter, but filled with the same amount of love as the first one. “I love you.” It can’t help but tumble from Zayn’s lips, not while they’re like this. Not while Liam’s looking at him with such love and adoration in his eyes, not while they’re in a completely silent dorm, save for their breathing, heart beats and voices. Not while they’re _LiamandZayn._

 

“I love you too.” Liam says without hesitation. There’s a look of honesty in his eyes and Zayn knows he’s in this for good. He knows that, even when they have their bumps, small or big, they’re going to get through this. Because they’re in love. And if they’re not fighting for love, what are they fighting for?

 

_______________

 

_Fin_


End file.
